Cemburu?
by Hikari UchiHAruno Sasusaku
Summary: Apa sih cemburu itu? Terus bagaimana tingkah Haruno Sakura saat cemburu pada kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke.  Dan bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Saat ada orang lain yang dekat dengan Sakura? Chapter 5. Last Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Naruto selalu punya Pakdhe saya, Masashi Kishimoto *bangga* -dijitak-.

**Naruto Fanfict**

**AU, Maybe OOC**

**Main Pairing : Sasusaku**

**Warning : Gaje. Membaca Fict ini dapat mengakibatkan mata memerah, kejang-kejang, gangguan kejiwaan dan jamil*?*.**

**Tidak suka, lebih baik tidak usah dibaca. Mari belajar menghargai ^^v**

"Hhhhh!" aku mendengus keras, menatap ke jendela di kelas dengan bosan. Pandangan mataku menyapu semua keadaan di halaman yang bisa aku lihat. Mataku menangkap beberapa biji penghuni kelasku yang sedang mengobrol di salah satu bangku taman. Heboh sekali. Sesekali terdengar suara Temari yang cukup keras dan beberapa kekehan teman-teman di sekitarnya. Bibirku sedikit terangkat membentuk seulas senyum. Ya, melihat kebersamaan temanku membuatku merasa sedikit tidak bosan menunggu Kakashi-sensei yang belum juga datang sampai sekarang untuk mengajatkan bahasa jepang. Hanya saja, aku memang terlalu malas untuk bergabung. Eh tidak, tepatnya mengantuk.

Enak juga ya, kalau sekarang aku tidur. Aku melirik ke arah teman sebangkuku yang masih kosong. Hinata memang tadi pergi ke kantin karena belum sarapan semenjak tadi pagi bersama Ino dan Tenten. Malas ah, menyusul. Lagipula…

Aku mulai menelungkupkan kepalaku di atas lipatan tanganku di meja, membuat posisi senyaman mungkin untuk segera tidur.

Yup. Waah, enaknya. Sekarang tinggal memejamkan mata dan…

"SAKURAAAAAAAAA!" suara gaje, cempreng, berisik dan mengganggu itu mengagetkanku.

"AAAAAA!" jeritku kaget sambil reflek melompat dan celakanya lututku malah membentuk meja. Aduh, mateng.

"APA SIH NGAGETIN AJA!" ucapku keras sambil menggebrak meja. Sedangkan yang aku bentak malah asyik cengar-cengir dengan watadosnya. Sesekali ia menunjukku dengan jari telunjuknya sambil cengar-cengir gaje pada dua orang di belakangnya. Bibirku mengerucut. Tak aku pedulikan beberapa temanku di kelas yang protes akibat kaget mendengar aku menggebrak meja.

"Ehehehe, maaf Sakura. Habis menyenangkan sih menggodamu. Hehehe, tapi gak usah gitu deh, teman-teman pada kaget, kan. Lagipula tanganmu kan jadi sakit!"

"Bodo! Kau ini! Aku kan baru mau tidur, dasar pengganggu. Dan asal kau tau, aku tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun!" ucapku dengan lantas, keras dan bohong. Sumpah sebenarnya tanganku sakit sekali. Tapi gengsi dong, kalau aku ketauan kesakitan saat aku sedang marah. Ino, gadis yang tadi mengagetkanku hanya meringis.

"Iya iya deh maaf…! Aku kan Cuma bercanda!" ucapnya sambil memamerkan giginya dan kedua jari tangan kanannya membentuk huruf 'V' disamping kepalanya.

"Bercanda udelmu bodong!" runtukku. Ino menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"IYa-iya…. Eh, aku ni mau ngasih berita bagus! Jangan marah terus dong!" ucapnya langsung duduk ke kursi Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata dan Tenten segera duduk menuju ke bangku di depanku, dan memutar kursinya sehingga menghadap aku dan Ino.

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil mengelus lututku yang terbentur meja.

"Hmmm… Iya, jadi HPku sudah dibenerin," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku melongo.

"Itu penting ya?" tanyaku sinis. Ino memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja!" ucapnya berapi-api. Aku memandangnya aneh, sedangkan Tenten hanya nyengir dan Hinata melihatnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Menyangkut hidup dan mati?" tanyaku sambil mendelik. Ino menggeleng. "Tidak sih,"

Aku menghela nafas bosan. "Ayolah, katakan hal penting saja, aku sedang mengantuk," ucapku sambil bersiap untuk meletakkan kepalaku senyaman mungkin.

"E eh. Iya… Jadi begini," ucap Ino sambil menggeret lenganku untuk tetap duduk tegap. Nada bicaranya dibuat serius. Tapi tetap saja, si gendut-yah, Ino memang paling gendut sih- itu tidak bisa serius. Karena aku terdiam, ia melanjutkan.

"Jadi, mau tidak, kau ikut ke Oto hari Minggu besok? Rencananya aku, Tenten dan Hinata akan pergi kesana, ke perbatasan Konoha dan Oto yang ada bukit sama danau kecilnya itu loh, aku penasaran!" ucapnya sambil bersemangat. Aku yang tadinya mengantuk ikut tertarik juga. Apalagi mendengar kata bukit dan danau, ah, enak sepertinya untuk berpetualang. Aku mengangguk antusias.

"Iya, jadi kita pergi kesananya setelah latian silat saja bagaimana? Dan kau bisa mengajak Sasukeee-kun~!" ucapnya menggoda yang membuat wajahku merona. Tenten hanya mengangguk di sertai Hinata yang masih menatap kami tanpa ekspresi. Aduh, benar-benar dia tuh.

'**Sasuke-kun, kau mau pergi ke Perbatasan Oto-Konoha tidak besok hari Minggu?'**

Aku menatap layar ponselku kemudian tanpa melihat kepada siapa aku mengirim langsung saja tanganku bergerak memencet tombol sendiri. Dan beberapa saat kemudian laporan pengiriman sms untuk Uchiha Sasuke ehm, pa- ehm, pacar- ehm-mpph hoek! Iya iya, pacarku. Errr… Bisa jaukan kemoceng itu dari mulutku?

Beberapa saat kemudian, HPku bergetar menandakan ada sms masuk.

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**27-01-2011**

**19.01**

'**Ya, memangnya kau mau ngapain?'**

Aku tersenyum sendirian di dalam kamar. Kemudian dengan cepat aku balas smsku kepada Sasuke. Tak berselang lama, balasan datang kembali.

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**27-01-2011**

**19.05**

'**Oh, ga capek apa? Bareng mereka? Berisik ga?'**

Aku terkekeh sendiri membaca balasan dari Sasuke. Sebegitu was-wasnya dengan Ino, Tenten dan Hinata. Kalau Tenten dan Hinata mungkin tidak termasuk dalam kategori berisik. Lha Ino? Aku nyengir di dalam kamarku.

Tapi yah aku bilang saja kan padanya kalau semuanya terkendali. Dan setelah itu, kami hanya smsan sampai malam, karena hari itu Sasuke sedang melatih silat.

Oh iya, sebagai penjelas. Aku, Haruno Sakura, 16 tahun, duduk di kelas 3 SMA 1 Konoha, orang bilang aku tinggi. Yah, memang begitu sih, dan untuk yang lain, aku tidak akan sebutkan, biar kalian menilai sendiri. Heheh, lalu… Ino, 17 tahun yang seenak bakso sambel menggebrak mejaku. Dia adalah temanku yang paling berisik, dan cerewet. Tapi dia juga yang paling nyambung denganku. Menurutku dia kelakuannya seperti anak kecil, wajahnya juga cukup imut. Tapi menurut teman-temanku malah aku yang kelakuannya seperti anak kecil. Uh, padahal aku pikir aku ini sudah dewasa, anggun dan berkelas *?* -hoek-. Ah, next, ada Hinata, 17 tahun yang selalu tampak ekspresi, dia yang paling pendiam di antara kami, selain itu kalau bicara pasti suaranya pelan sekali. Lalu ada juga Tenten, 17 tahun, paling tomboy di antara kami, tapi dia lebih pendiam daripada Ino. Pokoknya disini Ino yang paling berisik deh. Mereka semuanya baik-baik dan cantik-cantik, termasuk ak-eh, iya iya, jangan melotot begitu dong…

Lalu, dan si ehm… Sasuke, 17, kekasihku. Dia berbeda sekolah denganku. Dia sekolah di SMA 2 Konoha. Badannya tinggi dan tegap, mungkin efek dari kesukaannya olahraga atau karena factor keturunan bapaknya. Hidungnya mancung, dan rambutnya, aneh. Seperti model buntut ayam. Tapi ya itu, dia tetap terlihat tampan. Hehehe… kami sudah berhubungan kurang lebih 3 bulan, masih sangat baru, kan? Kami pada awalnya bertemu saat dia mengikuti kejuaaraan Silat dan kebetulan saat itu aku menonton, dan konon katanya, dia tertarik padaku sejak pertama kali melihat. Hahaha… Sudahlah. Hn, itu kata kesukaannya. Dia memang cuek, dan terkesan pendiam. Tidak suka tempat yang rame, tidak suka basa-basi, dan sedikit keras kepala. Tapi di balik semua itu, dia adalah seorang yang manja. Inginnya selalu diperhatikan.

"Lalalalala!" aku menyenandungkan lagu kesukaanku sambil berjalan sambil mengganti bajuku di kamar mandi sekolah. Sesekali aku mengusap peluh yang masih menetes di pelipisku setelah usai berlatih pagi tadi.

"Sudah?" Tanya Ino ketika melihatku memasukkan baju latihanku ke dalam tas. Aku mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempolku.

"Hinata, kau punya minum?" tanyaku pada gadis yang sedang menutup resleting tasnya.

"Iya!" ucapnya kemudian membuaka kembali resleting tasnya dan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral Axua. Dengan sesegera, separo dari air di dalam botol itu berpindah ke lambungku.

"Terimakasih," ucapku meringis sambil mengangsurkan kembali botol axua itu padanya. Dia tersenyum.

"Hei, kapan Sasuke akan datang?" Tanya Tenten. Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Kebiasaan kalau berpikir.

"Katanya sih jam…. –ah, itu pasti dia!" ucapku setelah mendengar suara klakson di luar sana. Sesegera aku berlari sambil menggendong tasku diikuti ketiga temanku keluar dari aula. Dan disana terlihat Sasuke yang sedang naik motor mengangkat salah satu tangannya ke atas sebagai sapaan.

"Sok cool, wek!" cibirku sambil menjulurkan lidahku. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Cieee cie! Berangkat kapan?" Tanya Ino pada kami berdua. Aku melihat ke arah Sasuke. Dia mengangguk. "Sekarang kayaknya," ucapku asal.

"Yuhuuu!" ucap Ino sambil berlari kecil ke arah motornya diiringi gelengan kepala Tenten dan Hinata secara bersamaan. Sedangkan aku hanya mengangkat bahuku.

Dan inilah kami, 5 remaja bersama-sama pergi ke perbatasan Oto-Konoha yang konon katanya pemandangannya sangat indah. Yang memakan perjalanan dua puluh menit dari sekolahan. Kami semua menggunakan motor. Tenten sendirian, Ino dan Hinata berboncengan, sama sepertiku dengan Sasuke. Sepanjang perjalanan aku dibuat berdecak kagum dengan pemandangan indah di sekelilingku dan berkali-kali menyesal karena selama 16 tahun ini belum pernah melihat pemandangan indah ini di daerah sendiri, sungguh. Katroknya. Diriku.

Dan sebagai akhirnya, aku kembali dibuat menjerit kagum ketika melihat danau dan bukit itu yang sungguh, indah dan fantastis sekali untuk dilihat, sungguh! Banyak pepohonan di mana-mana. Bahkan di danau kecil itu, yang dikelilingi bukit penuh pepohonan itu ada satu batang pohon besar yang telah tumbang yang melintang di pinggir danau kecil tersebut. Jadi, kalau dirimu ingin melihat danau lebih dekat danau tersebut, bisa berjalan di pohon yang batangnya cukup lebar itu. dan jangan takut jatuh, sebab meskipun pohon itu batangnya seperti roboh ke danau tetapi akarnya masih menancap kuat.

"Keren!" aku berdecak kagum diikuti anggukan Tenten dan yang lain setelah berhenti dan turun dari motor.

"Aku mau foto-foto!" ucap Ino lantang sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi Hpnya, membuat Hinata yang pendiam itu dengan isengnya menutup hidungnya yang saat itu letaknya di dekat ketiak Ino. Ino mencibir Hinata. Aku memutar bola mataku. Dasar. Yang satu narsis, yang satu iseng.

"Dasar aneh!" ucapku meledek dengan pose berkacak pinggang. Ino menjulurkan lidahnya. Sedangkan kulihat Sasuke malah tersenyum tipis melihat kami.

"Hei, Ino, kamu mau foto-foto, kan? Ayo ke pohon itu deh!" ucap Tenten sambil menggeret tangan Ino menuju ke pohon tadi. Hinata segera berlari kecil mengikuti. Dan akhirnya aku dan Sasuke, berjalan bersama mengikuti mereka.

Aku tersenyum melihat Ino dengan narsisnya berfoto di atas batang pohon itu dengan narsisnya. Di belakangnya tampak Hinata yang malu-malu. Sedangkan Tenten dengan gajenya berakting menjadi photographer handal. Aku terkekeh geli ketika melihat malahan Tenten yang terlihat berpose daripada Ino dan Hinata.

"Mereka lucu, ya?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh, melihatnya tersenyum melihat teman-temanku. Aku mengangguk.

"Iya, banget! Kau tidak menyesal kan, menyempatkan waktumu kesini?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak, meskipun aku baru pertama kali bertemu Ino dan Hinata, tapi aku rasa mereka berdua itu supel," ucapnya tanpa pikir panjang. Aku tersenyum. Ya, Sasuke memang kan sudah bertemu dan sangat kenal Tenten yang juga satu tempat latihan dengannya semenjak SMP. Yah, memang, dari kami berempat, Tenten lah yang pertama kali ikut silat. Sedangkan aku, Ino dan Hinata mengikuti ekskul di sekolah karena tertarik setelah melihat kejuaraan itu.

"Hei kalian!" seru Tenten tiba-tiba. Aku dan Sasuke menoleh.

"Tidak mendaki bukit?" tanyanya kepada kami. Aku menoleh sebentar kepada Sasuke.

"Boleh," ucap cowok itu sambil melihat ke arah bukit di dekat danau kecil. Aku mengangguk.

"Ya sudah kalian ke atas saja, aku akan di bawah saja," ucapnya lagi. Kemudian ia berbalik dan mulai memfoto 'model'nya yang sudah mulai sewot karena tak kunjung di foto. Segera aku dan Sasuke melangkah pergi untuk naik bukit.

"Hati-hati!" ucap Sasuke sedikit keras ketika melihat aku hampir terpeleset. Aku meringis. Dan tibalah kami di puncak bukit tersebut, yang ditumbuhi banyak pepohonan. Segera, Sasuke berjalan ke sekeliling untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk berteduh dan duduk. Setelah menemukannya, cowok berambut aneh itu segera mengayunkan tangannya mengisyaratkanku untuk mendekat. Aku pun mendudukkan diriku di sebelahnya. Selama beberapa detik ke depan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Kulirik, Sasuke tampak sedang memainkan rumput panjang yang dicabutnya, diputar, ditekuk-tekuk, pokoknya kurang kerjaan gitu deh. Dan aku, yang tidak tahu harus ngomong apa hanya sesekali melempari semak-semak di depan kami dengan kerikil di sekitarku. Masih juga belum bicara. Jujur saja. Memang kata teman-teman pacaran kami cukup aneh dan lucu. Kamu masih terlalu malu untuk berdekatan satu sama lain, dan masih terlalu kaku. Apalagi kami juga baru sekali ini pacaran. Jadi, Tenten maupun teman lain yang sudah tahu menjuluki kami dengan 'pasangan lugu'. Whatever lah..

"Hei," ucapku mencoba memecah keheningan.

Tidak ada respon.

"Heeeeiiii!" kuulangi lagi sapaanku kepada orang di sebelahku itu, sedikit keras dengan asumsi bahwa sebelumnya sapaanku terlalu keras sehingga Sasuke tidak mendengar. Tetap tidak mendapat sambutan. Dengan menggerutu kesal aku menoleh ke samping untuk melihat apa Sasuke memperhatikanku ataukah sebaliknya.

Hampir saja aku terlonjak kaget ketika melihat dia menatapku dalam. Aku terhenyak.

"Ke- kena- kenapa?" ucapku gugup karena ditatap seperti itu. "Bukannya men-menjawab!" ujarku lagi sambil menggembungkan pipiku. Aku membuang pandanganku untuk menutupi wajahku yang memerah.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanyanya datar. Eh? Apa? Memangnya ada orang lain di sekitar sini apa? Hh…

"Tentu saja, aku ka-"

"Namaku Sasuke, ingat? Bukan hei!" ucapnya datar kemudian melempar rumput mainannya tadi asal. Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Eh, lalu kenapa? Cuma seperti itu juga. Masa dia-

"Aku tidak suka kalau ada yang memanggilku seperti itu. terkesan menantang," ucapnya lagi, sambil menatapku yang juga menatapnya, kali ini dengan pandangan yang sedikit melunak. Aku menelan ludahku gugup, kemudian menggaruk pipiku salah tingkah.

"Aaaa-"

"Oh ya, bagaimana latihanmu?" putusnya sesaat setelah aku berbicara dengan kegugupanku. Aku tersenyum lega.

"Lancar, semua baik," ucapku.

"Bagus, bagaimana dengan temanmu yang lain?" tanyanya lagi. Aku tersenyum. Sepertinya Sasuke senang dengan Ino dan yang lainnya. Aku merasa nyaman mereka saling kenal seperti ini.

"Eh, Ino sms," gumam Sasuke setelah membuka sms di HPnya, kepalaku melongok untuk melihat pesan Ino.

**From : 08xxxxxxxxxxx**

**31-01-2011**

**15.37**

'**Hei, jangan pacaran mulu, inget waktu woy… ayo turun!' **

**Ino**

Aku tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Ayo turun, Sasuke-kun," ucapku. Dia mengangguk.

"Eh, nomornya Ino aku simpan?" tanyanya. Aku hampir tertawa. "hehe, terserah kamu dong, tentu, simpan saja!" ucapku tetap tersenyum. Dia mengangguk kemudian segera menyimpan nomor Ino. Dan kami pun turun.

"Sakura, kemarin aku dan Sasuke smsan!" ucap Ino ketika kami semua selesai berolahraga dan sedang perjalanan menuju ke kantin. Aku menoleh.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanyaku heran, dan sedikit… errr… cemburu mungkin? Ah, padahal Cuma seperti itu, tetapi mendengar kata 'smsan' kok kesannya akrab sekali, ya? Ah, lupakan mungkin aku yang terlalu lebe.

"Iya… Awalnya aku juga merasa aneh sih, habis dia kok sms aku gitu," ucapnya seperti bergumam sendiri. Aku menelan ludahku.

"Sms apa?"

"Errr… banyak sih. Smsan, tapi kebanyakan membahas kamu," ucapnya sambil menulurkan lidahnya.

"EH?" ucapku kaget.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak menjelek-jelekkan kamu, kok!" katanya sambil terkekeh. Aku mengikut terkekeh juga mendengarnya. Dan kami pun akhirnya makan bersama di kantin.

**Malamnya…**

Aku tersenyum sendiri membaca hasil pekerjaan rumahku yang disuruh membuat cerpen untuk mata pelajaran Sastra. Dengan begini, satu beban tugas hilang, kan?

Drrrrttt Drrrtt…

Aku dikagetkan dengan getaran HPku di atas meja belajar. Segera aku menyahutnya.

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**02-02-2011**

**19.00**

'**Hei, sedang apa, Sayang?'**

Aku tersenyum dan segera mengetikkan balasan,

'**mengerjakan PR. Kau? Sudah makan? Bagaimana dengan presentasimu?'**

Segera aku tekan tombol 'send' dan tak beberapa lama kemudian laporan terkirim aku terima. Sambil menunggu balasan, aku keluar kamar untuk makan malam karena sejak tadi sore aku mengerjakan PR sampai lupa belum makan sejak siang.

Setelah usai makan malam aku segera melangkah kembali ke dalam kamarku untuk membalas pesan Sasuke. Dengan riang aku menyahut Hpku yang masih tergeletak manis di atas meja belajarku. Dan segera aku memencet salah satu tombol disana. Ada 3 sms baru masuk. Akan tetapi dahiku mengerut seketika ketika melihat tak ada satupun sms yang dari Sasuke, melainkan dari Kiba, Sai serta Ino.

Mereka bertiga dengan kompak menanyakan satu hal. 'Sastra dapat PR apa?'

Dengan segera aku membalas ketiga pesan mereka. Kemudian menata jadwalku untuk esok hari.

Aku segera menoleh cepat ketika kembali Hpku bergetar, segera aku mengambil dan membuka sms yang masuk. Dan sial, lagi-lagi bukan dari Sasuke, melainkan dari Sai yang mengucapkan terimakasih. Aku merengut sebal. Bukan pada Sai tapi pada Sasuke yang tak kunjung membalas smsku. Dengan kesal aku segera menuliskan pesan kosong untuk ku kirim kepadanya. Aku membanting diriku di kasur. Beberapa saat kemudian,

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**02-02-2011**

**19.30**

**Menonton tv. Sudah. Ya, bagus,**

Aku merengut tak suka membaca smsnya yang terlalu singkat dan terkesan malas ini. Tapi ya sudahlah mungkin dia memang lagi malas mungkin ya? Uh, siapa peduli. Dengan sebal aku tak mebalas smsnya ini. Entah, biar dia menganggapku anak kecil atau apa, habis dia lama sekali membalasnya, coba sekarang kalau aku yang gentian!

Sembari bersungut-sungut, aku membuka-buka buku mata pelajaranku untuk belajar. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena aku malah memikirkan Sasuke. Kenapa dia menjadi berbeda ya. Kalau dia sibuk, dia juga tidak akan seperti ini, membalas singkat dan cuek seperti itu. Paling tidak dia akan meneleponku dulu sebelumnya.

Hah, untuk menghilangkan perasaan sebalku, aku sms Ino.

"**Ino, kau sudah mengerjakan PR Sastra?'**

Beberapa menit kemudian.

'**Sudah, tentu saja. Hei, pacarmu ini ternyata menyukai perbatasan Oto-Konoha yah? Tak kusangka… Hahaha, siapa dulu yang promosi *PD mode on*'**

Aku tersentak. Hah? Segera aku mengirim balasan,

'**Memangnya kapan dia bilang?'**

Aku tak sabar untuk menerima balasan Ino.

**From : Ino**

**02-02-2011**

**19.45**

'**Jiah, baru saja. Ini aku dan dia smsan. '**

Tiba-tiba, perasaan yang sebelumnya belum pernah aku rasakan hinggap. Rasanya sungguh aneh, seperti menyayat hatiku dengan sebilah pisau yang tajam. Sakit, sangat sakit. Karena yang menjadi fokusku sekarang adalah… Sasuke, yang daritadi tidak membalas smsku, ternyata asyik smsan dengan Ino! Demi Tuhan sungguh, aku yang hanya pacarnya hanya dibalas sesingkat itu dalam waktu yang lama sedangkan dia dan Ino smsan? Oh, good. Apapun yang terjadi, yang aku rasakan sekarang adalah rasa sebal, sedih, marah, kecewa menjadi satu. Dan yang jelas akupun tahu, apa yang sedang terjadi padaku.

Demi Tuhan, aku cemburu.

**TBC**

* * *

**Uchiharuno Sasusaku :**

Bangkit dari... errr... apa ya? Hibernasi? (Reader : Apasih gaje)

Ehehehe, maafkan saya yang gimana gitu, bukannya ngelanjutin fict lain, malah publish fict gaje... semoga ini berkenan di hari para reader (semoga ada... semoga adaaaa)

Based on true story. wekekek-?-

O.K, maaf kalau ceritanya gaje, dan GGK juga Gaje. mohon maaf. m(_ _)m

Akhirnya... Review...? -kedip-kedip-


	2. Chapter 2

Hah, hari ini, jujur, aku sangat malas sekali ke sekolah. Entah mengapa, aku sepertinya menjadi cemburu pada Ino, sahabatku sendiri. Padahal… uh, mungkin Ino tidak akan suka pada Sasuke karena tahu kalau dia sahabatku. Tetapi… bagaimana kalau itu sampai kejadian? Yang aku bisa tarik kesimpulan selama ini, belum pernah ada yang bisa menolak pesona Sasuke, mungkin terkecuali Hinata yang tanpa ekspresi itu. huh, berhenti! Seharusnya aku tidak boleh cemburu begini kan, padanya?

Tapi tetap saja. Bayangan itu masih ada. Bahkan, uh, semalam aku bermimpi Sasuke menyatakan cinta pada Ino kemudian mereka pacaran secara sembunyi-sembunyi di belakangku. Dan di dalam mimpiku, disana Sasuke selalu tersenyum pada Ino, selalu menunjukkan perhatiannya, dan Ino yang imut-imut itu tentu bisa bermanja-manja kepada Sasuke. Mereka selalu bersama-sama, terus kalau aku mencoba menghubungi mereka, mereka bakalan bohong padaku, dan… dan di dalam mimpiku… Uwaaa… aku tidak mau bercerita dan tidak mau membayangkannya. Entah kenapa membayangkannya sedikit saja hatiku terasa sakit. Uh.

"Sakura!" ucap Ino sambil berlari kecil kemudian duduk di sampingku. Aku menelan ludahku gugup.

"Eh, hem?" ucapku kemudian menurunkan tas dan memandangnya. Ada bagian dari hatiku yang ngilu karena tiba-tiba terlintas kembali mimpiku semalam.

"Kau sudah tahu soal pertandingan silat itu, kan?" tanyanya sambil memandangku antusias. Aku menggeleng. Dia melanjutkan,"Ya, jadi pertandingannya sebulan lagi. Euh, kemarin aku sudah cerita kepada Sasuke dan dia bilang mau mengajari kita. Dia juga sudah bilang, kan? Bagaimana?" ucapnya semangat. Aku tersentak saat mendengar itu. Ternyata, selain ia tidak menghubungiku, dia juga berniat melatih kami, tanpa sepengetahuanku lebih dulu. Cih, kenapa aku jadi over seperti ini. Kumohon aku tidak ingin perasaan ini menyiksaku. Kumohon aku tidak ingin berlebihan.

"Err… iya boleh juga. Kapan?" tanyaku. Ino melongo. "Ho? Kau tidak Tanya kemarin?" tanyanya bingung. Aku menggeleng. Tidak, tidak, Ino. Aku bahkan baru mengetahuinya darimu. Aku pikir aku yang selalu tahu tentang dia pertama kalinya. Ternyata bukan ya.

"Aku… lupa, hehehe," ucapku nyengir, untuk membuat wajahku tidak menampakkan ekspresi cemburu dan kecewa.

Ino menepuk dahinya. "Eum… katanya nanti juga bisa," ujarnya. Aku mengangguk lemah. "O.K, nanti aku bilang Hinata juga," dan aku pun menelungkupkan kepalaku ke atas meja, menyembunyikan wajahku yang sebentar lagi akan berubah ekspresi menjadi sedih.

"O.K, aku mau mengerjakan PR dulu," ucapnya kemudian kembali ke bangkunya di depanku.

Aku menghidupkan HPku setelah kemarin malam kumatikan karena merasa kesal kepada Sasuke. Aku memang begitu, aku akui aku ini egois mau menang sendiri. Tapi… ugh, sudahlah.

Mataku membulat sempurna ketika melihat di layar ponselku tampak 20an sms dari satu orang, Sasuke. Dengan segera aku membukanya satu persatu. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa karena kebanyakan-separuh dari pesan-pesan itu hanya pesan kosong. Kemudian sisanya hanya berisi 'Sakura', atau 'Saku'. Itu saja. HUH! Padahal dulu, aku sebentar saja tidak membalas pesan dari Sasuke dia langsung menelponku. Kalaupun sms juga tidak seperti itu.

Masih dengan perasaan sebal, akhir-akhir ini aku sering uring-uringan sendiri. Aku membalas pesan dari Sasuke.

'**Ya, kenapa?'**

Harap-harap cemas aku menunggu balasannya, karena biasanya aku tidak pernah sesingkat ini. Menghilangkan kebosanan, aku mencoba membuka buku milik Hinata yang ada di bangkunya, Cuma kupegang, tak kubaca. Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar, sms. Dari Sasuke.

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**03-02-2011**

**10.12**

**Gapapa**

Hatiku mencelos seketika membaca sms dari Sasuke. Dia tak pernah seperti itu sebelum ini. Dulu, dulu selalu dia akan menelponku atau sms lagi dengan penuh perhatian. Contohnya,'Eh? Kau kenapa? Apa aku salah? Kau marah?'

Tapi sekarang? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kumohon seseorang beritahu aku. Apakah ini sebuah kejutan. Aku mencoba untuk mengingat tanggal penting. Tidak ada. Ulang tahunku baru lewat, aduh, aku terlalu berharap ya? Huh.

Dengan menarik nafas panjang aku membalas sms dari Sasuke. Aku mencoba sabar.

'**Nanti jadi latihan?'**

Aku mengirim dan kemudian berpikir apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke, ya? Dia sama sekali tidak memberitahu dan aku sudah mengetahuinya, dari Ino. Hah, kenapa bukan aku yang pertama kali tahu. Huh?

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**03-02-2011**

**Ya. Pulang sekolah. Kamu lagi apa, Saku?**

Sedetik membacanya seulas senyum menghiasi bibirku. Dengan cepat aku membalasnya, mumpung Kakashi-sensei telat lagi.

'**O.K. lagi suntuk.-?- Kamu?'**

Dan setelah itu, aku langsung kembali senang, smsan kembali dengan Sasuke. Aku memang lemah sekali pada Sasuke, aku tidak bisa marah terus-terusan padanya, apalagi kalau dia sudah menunjukkan sedikit saja sikap peduliya padaku. Aku takut nanti dia malah pergi meninggalkanku.

* * *

"Ayo, Sakura!" ucap Hinata semangat. Wah, tumben sekali dia seperti aku. Aku mengangguk senang kemudian menuju aula menemui Sasuke yang mau melatih kami sepulang sekolah. Lagi-lagi aku dibuat cemburu dengan adanya Ino dan Sasuke yang sedang duduk-duduk disana sambil ngobrol akrab. Mereka berdua duduk bersila berhadap-hadapan dengan jarak yang tidak bias dibilang jauh. Shit, aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang terlalu over. Please. Ini tidak berarti mereka ada hubungan khusus kan? Kumohon siapapun, atau apapun yang membuatku cemburu pada sahabatku sendiri, pergilah.

"Hai!" sapaku pada mereka. Mereka langsung menoleh dan tersenyum. Mencoba menghilangkan perasaan kesalku, aku mendekati mereka dengan senyum terpaksaku. Dan hari itu kami pun berlatih, dengan arahan Sasuke.

* * *

Sial, mungkin karena aku tadi belum makan, sekarang kepalaku pusing sekali. Benar-benar. Apalagi ditambah aku tadi latihan sampai sore. Melelahkan.

Aku membuka-buka buku pelajaran mencoba untuk memahami isinya. Tapi tidak bisa. Kepalaku terlalu pusing. Aku baru saja makan malam, tapi rasa pusing itu masih ada. Bahkan sebelah mataku mengeluarkan air mata karena pusing yang amat sangat. Siaaal.

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**03-02-2011**

**19.15**

**Belajar!**

Dengan tersenyum lemah aku segera membalas pesan Sasuke.

'**Ya, tapi… kepalaku pusing, aku tidak bisa belajar, : ('**

Aku berharap Sasuke memperhatikanku setelah ini. Aku pun mengistirahatkan kepalaku di bantal. Kuraih HPku kembali ketika mengeluarkan nada sms.

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**03-02-2011**

**19.18**

**Aku tidak suka orang yang cengeng. Tidak bisa menutupi masalahnya sendiri. **

Mataku meredup ketika membacanya. Sasuke, kau kenapa begitu? Sungguh akhir-akhir ini kau sering melukaiku. Padahal dulu aku selalu memperhatikanmu, memanjakanmu ketika kau sedang sakit. Bukannya aku pamrih, tapi… aku hanya sedikit saja kau memperhatikanku. Bukannya meremehkanku disaat aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengetikan pesan singkat sebagai balasan diiringi air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir jatuh.

'**Ya, terimakasih. Selamat malam'**

Dan setelah itu aku menonaktifkan HPku dan beranjak tidur. Kali ini, aku benar-benar kecewa, Sasuke. Kau tidak pernah memikirkanku, ya?

Dan hari-hari berikutnya berlanjut, hubunganku dengan Sasuke agak sedikit kaku. Sehari setelah aku sakit itu, setelah aku mengirim sms terakhirku, esoknya dia tidak membahas hal itu malah membahas hal lain.

* * *

**Seminggu sebelum pertandingan**

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menghilangkan capekku. Hari ini Cuma aku, Ino dan Sasuke yang berlatih karena Hinata harus les. Aku melihat Ino dan Sasuke yang berlatih sambung (sparring). Mereka tampak begitu dekat. Beberapa kali aku melihat mereka tertawa. Padahal aku tidak melihat kelucuan disana-atau mungkin aku yang terlalu masa bodoh mengetahuinya. Entahlah, aku benci, aku sebal saat melihat mereka begitu dekat, melihat Sasuke yang memegang kaki Ino yang menendangnya, melihat Sasuke yang memegang bahu Ino, dan melihat Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan Ino saat jatuhan. Aku menggelang cepat. Itu wajar, kan? Ya, wajar. Tapi melihat Ino yang menggenggam erat lengan Sasuke sebelum ia jatuh membuatku merasa sedikit geram. Aku hanya bisa menonton mereka duduk. Berkali-kali tanpa sadar aku meremas ujung kaosku, gigiku bergemeletuk kesal.

Tolong aku yang terlalu over ini. Aku sangat tidak ingin aku yang seperti ini. Aku ingin menghilangkan perasaanku yang lebay ini. Aku sangat tersiksa dengan semua ini. Aku benar-benar cemburu pada Sasuke. Dan juga pada Ino. Akhir-akhir ini hatiku selalu perih kalau menatapnya. Ini sungguh terjadi. Karena aku selalu membayangkan Sasuke dekat dengan ia, orang yang aku lihat itu.

"Woy! Giliranmu!" ucap Ino mengagetkanku. Dengan cepat aku berdiri, mengikat rambut merah muda yang kini sudah mencapai punggung itu dengan cepat, berlari ke tengah lapangan, tempat Sasuke berdiri menungguku.

Dengan segera setelah melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan, segera saja aku ambil posisi pasang dan menyerangnya, dia pun tak mau kalah. Aku juga ingin serius. Hitung-hitung pelampiasanku.

'BUGH' satu tendangan yang kukeluarkan dengan sukses mengenai punggung Sasuke. Aku terkejut.

"E-eh!" ucapku gugup.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Fokus! Aku tidak apa-apa!" ucapnya sambil menatapku dalam. Aku terhenyak. Sasuke, tertawalah seperti saat kau bersama Ino. Tapi tidak. Dan kami tetap melanjutkan latihan itu sampai sore.

"Capeeeek!" keluh Ino sambil memijat kakinya. Aku tersenyum, kemudian menenggak air di dalam botol mineralku.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Ino. Aku terdiam mengamati mereka.

"Sakit nih," ucap Ino sambil menunjuk kakinya di bagian betis. Sasuke menunduk. Kemudian duduk di di depan Ino.

"Ini?" katanya sambil memegang salah satu bagian kaki Ino di bagian betis. Ino mengangguk. Kemudian Sasuke memijatnya dengan pelan. Sesekali mereka ngobrol, dan aku seperti obat nyamuk diantara keduanya. Hh, ayolah. Siapa yang berstatus sebagai pasangan kekasih disini? Sesekali aku melirik kakiku sendiri yang sangat nyeri karena terkena sikut Sasuke saat sambung tadi. Ada bagian yang sakit lagi di dalam dadaku. Aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan Sasuke, kan? Atau dia akan menyebutku cengeng. Aku harus kuat di depan Sasuke. Harus.

"Sudah," ucap Sasuke kemudian berdiri. Dia memandangku sebentar. "Ayo pulang,"

Aku mengangguk, kemudian berjalan. Sial. Kakiku terasa sakit di keduanya. Betis kanan dan kiri. Betis kananku terkena sikut Sasuke sedangkan betis kiri, aku tidak tahu sebabnya. Yang aku tahu, keduanya sangat sakit sehingga jalanku sedikit pincang.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" Tanya Ino sambil berjalan di sebelahku. Aku menoleh. Kemudian menatap Sasuke yang saat itu menatapku juga.

"Ahahaha. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Hehehe," ucapku sambil nyengir, berlawanan dengan kata hatiku. Ino mengangguk, dan Sasuke langsung melanjutkan jalannya di depan dengan cuek, meninggalkan kami berdua.

Sasuke, aku tidak cengeng, kan?

* * *

**From : Ino**

**24-02-2011**

**18.30**

**Sakuraaaa, kakiku sakit, aku capek, pusing.. kayaknya aku sakit deh. T.T**

Aku sedikit tersenyum membaca smsnya. Iya, Ino, aku juga sama. Hh, yang penting kau jangan bilang gitu ke Sasuke atau dia akan mengecapmu cengeng.

Aku kemudian menulis pesanku untuk Ino.

**Sama. Aku juga. Tapi kita harus tetap semangat di pertandingan perdana kita, kan! Ganbatte ne!**

Aku tersenyum kecut saat meraba betisku yang memar dan sedikit bengkak. Uh. Tiba-tiba lagunya YUI 'laugh away' terdengar nyaring melalui ponselku. Sedikit terkejut, aku meraihnya, membaca sebuah nama disana. Senyumku mengembang, Sasuke-kun.

"Ha… halo!" ucapku gugup, menyamai Hinata yang gugup kalau disuruh maju ke depan kelas itu.

"Hn. Kau sedang ap-"

"Sakuraaaaaaaa!" suara Ino di tempat lain terdengar memutus pembicaraan Sasuke. Bagus, sasuke juga menelpon Ino rupanya.

"Ya?" jawabku ogah-ogahan.

"Kita harus semangat ya, blablablabla," Ino pun berbicara panjang lebar. Aku hanya mendengarkan dan sepanjang ini pun tak kudengar suara Sasuke menyelanya.

"Siap!" ucapku dibuat-buat semangat.

"Iya… tapi… tubuhku sakit semuaa… huhu!" suara manja Ino pun terdengar. Aku terkekeh kecil. Aku juga sama Ino…

"Eh? Benarkah? Tapi kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Suara berat dan merdu itu akhirnya berbicara.

DEG. Sasuke… mengkhawatirkan Ino? Sedangkan padaku?

"Iya, tapi sakit sekali… kayaknya aku demam deh," suara Ino lagi. Aku terpaku.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Minum air yang banyak, ya? Semoga cepat sembuh, maaf soal latihan yang sedikit keras tadi," ucap Sasuke dengan nada menyesal. Suaraku tertahan, tercekat.

"Ya, terimakasih tapi sudah memijitku. Sudah agak mendingan kakiku, Sasuke, kau pandai juga ternyata,"

Tidak. Ini tidak lucu. Kumohon jangan keluar, air mataku jangan lagi keluar. Aku mohon.

"Ya, sama-sama,"

Tolong jangan lagi, sebenarnya siapa disini yang pacaran? Tolong. Aku ingin agar hanya aku yang bisa memuji Sasuke dan dia yang senang menerima pujianku. Oh tidak, air mataku sudah mencapai pipiku. Sasuke… apa yang kau lakukan seandainya kau di posisiku? Hm?

"-ra!"

"Saku?"

Aku tersentak saat namaku dipanggil berjamaah oleh kedua orang tersebut. Kompak sekali, dan lagi-lagi. Sial. Cukup.

"Ya?" ucapku pelan, agar isakanku tidak terdengar. Sasuke, aku memang cengeng. Aku tahu, tapi kau bisa kan menghargai perasaanku sedikit saja.

"Kau melamun!" tuduh Ino. "Mikirin aku, ya?" lanjutnya narsis.

"Tidak.. uhuk!" ucapku sedikit keras kemudian batuk dibuat-buat untuk menutupi isakanku yang akan terdengar.

Sunyi… tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya.

"Ah, aku mengganggu nih, silakan melanjutkan pembicaraan, tuan, nona. Hahaha!" dan dengan gajenya, Ino langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon. Tinggal aku dan Sasuke. Yang ku hitung. 10 detik belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau masih disana?" Sasuke bertanya pelan. Aku mengangguk, kemudian menghapus air mataku yang tentu tidak akan pernah dilihat Sasuke ini.

"Ya!"

"Kau tidak mengantuk?"

"Tidak. Kau mau aku tidur? Baikl-"

"Tidak bukan begitu. Hanya memastikan!" ujarnya memutus pembicaraanku. Aku terdiam menunggu apa yang hendak dikatakannya.

"Oh, aku senang melihat perkembangan kalian semua. Di dalam latihan ada banyak perkembangan. Menyenangkan, kalian hebat," ucapnya. Dan aku merasa si pemilik suara ini sedang tersenyum. Mau tak mau aku ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih," ucapku tulus. Baru kali ini semenjak dia mengenal Ino ia memujiku. Ah rasany-

"Ya, dan Ino. Dia yang paling menunjukkan banyak perkembangan. Kau tahu, awalnya dia tidak bisa apa-apa, kan? Dia….." dia terus mengoceh tanpa memberiku kesempatan mengomentari. Dia menjadi secerewet ini. Itupun hanya untuk membicarakan seseorang. Ino.

Sasuke, apa kau pernah membicarakan aku sebanyak itu dengan orang lain?

"Hei, kau mendengarkanku?" tanyanya ketika aku lama terdiam.

"Tentu saja," ucapku tersenyum miris.

"Ya. Kau mau tidur, Sakura?" ucapnya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mematikan sambungan telepon. Masa bodoh. Besok kalau ditanya aku akan jawab kalau aku ketiduran. Dengan kesal aku membanting ponselku, namun dengan edannya aku ambil lagi dan aku elus-elus. Aku tidak mau aku kehilangan ponselku gara-gara berkelahi dengan Sasuke ayam! Sebel. Aku jadi bisa mengejeknya sekarang.

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**24-02-2011**

**22.09**

**Sakura. Kau tidak apa-apa? **

Aku membaca sms itu dengan wajah datar. Ya, ya Sasuke. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku Baik-Baik Saja. Sampai kau menghancurkan moodku. Lagi-lagi. Dan tanpa membalas sms Sasuke, aku tidur.

TBC

* * *

**Uchiharuno sasusaku : **Yah yah yah... hehehe, maaf kalau tambah gaje, yah.. ;)

Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview cerita ini, terutama kepada :

**Winterblossom Concrit Team : **Huaaaa! :D. Terimakasih sudah berkenan mereview... -hus-. :D. hihihi, terimakasih banyak. :)

Iya, sarannya sudah saya terapkan, kali ini sudah sesuai belum? ;) -semoga sudah, semoga sudaaaaah~plak-. Nha? aku kepengen ikut juga. hihihi, sudah lama mampir ke blog Winterblossom. Sekali lagi terimasih... :D.

**chasefalewin** : Siap... :D. Ini sudah Update... :D. terimakasih sudah mereview... -hug-. review lagi? ;)

**Namichan** : Uwaaah, sorry, dear. tetapi ini sudah jalan ceritanya. jangan sedih ya? ;). maaf habis sifat2 yang temen saya itu mirip Ino lah... hehhe, gapapa kan? masih minat baca dan review kan? -kedip2- -hug-

**Luph** : Terimakasih-hug-. Saya juga suka review kamu... ;). hihihi. review lagi? ;)

**Secret girl** : Siap! :D. -hug-. terimakasih sudah mereview... :D. lagi? hihi... ;)

**4ntk4-ch4n**: Masalah berpaling dan gak berpaling liat saja nant. hihihhi-sok misterius~ditabok-. Aduh, terimakasih sudah mereview cerita saya yang lain juga... :D -hug-... Hihihi, thanks... lagi? hihi ;)

**Sasusaku Hikaru** : Hehehe, benarkah? ;3. hihihi, o.k. sudah saya update. terimakasiiiih. -hug-... lagi2? hihihi

**Lady Spain** :Iya, pihak ketiganya Ino... hehehe... Iya. cemburu itu gak enak banget! DX. hehehe, tapi makasih udah mereviewwww...-kok ga nyambung nih saya- yasud. review lagi? -tambah engga nyambung~plak- makasiiih. -hug-

**Shinkerbell** : Uwaduh, neechan kalau ada kata based on true story semangat banget. -sweatdrop~ditabok neechan-. hahaha, terimakasih reviewnya neechaaaan... -hug-. lagi? hihi, btw, herbivor flower maneee? -plak-

**Thia** : Siap! makasih sudah revieeeew... -hug-. lagi yah yah? -kedip2~plak-

**Hoshi Yamashita** :Hihihi, nanti juga muncul pas Sasuke cemburu... tapi entaaar... -nyengir~plak-... makasih reviewnyaaa... :D.-hug-. lagi? ;)

**Ame Chochosasu** : Uwaaah? difave...? 8D hihihi, makasiiiiiih-hug-. hehehe, iyah! :D. makasih banyak yah reviewnya... lagi? ;**)**

**anak hilang** : Iya, aku juga pernah ngrasa sama kayak sakura...-emang based on true story, gimana sih authornye~plak-... hu-huaa? iya, typo! DX. semoga kali ini tidak... terimakasih reviewnya, -hug-. :D. lagi?

**Hikari Meiko Eunjo** : Iya... sering dialamiiin... -nangis bomba~diinjek-... makasih banyak. hihi, reviewnya juga... ;) -hug-. lagi? hihi

**Blue-kirei** : sa-sama kayak kehidupan kamu? -tampang horror- berarti kitaaaa? -lebe~ditampol-. hihihi, terimakasih ya sudah revieeeew... :D. lagi lagi? ;)

**Hikari Shinju **: Iya.. uwo uwoooo~ terimakasih... :D -hug-. ini semoga termasuk kilat... :D. lagi?

**Just ana g login**: hihii, jadi terus ikutin ceritanya yah, jangan sampai ketinggalan-maksa~digampar-. hihii, terimakasih sudah mereview... :D -hug-. lagi yah yah? ;)

**vvvv** : pengen tau buat apa? -sok misterius~dilindes(merana nian nasib aye)-. hehehe, makasih reviewnyaaaa... :D-hug-. lagi yaaaaah? :D


	3. Chapter 3

Aku menelan ludahku takut. A-apaan ini? I-ini yang kemarin itu, kah? Pandangan mataku menatap tak percaya kepada benjolan memar berwarna kebiruan yang ada di betisku. Ini adalah mahakarya sikut Sasuke kemarin sore. Ugh, sakitnya… ingin rasanya tidak masuk sekolah. Tapi, hari ini nanti ada latihan silat. Dan, dan tentu saja aku tidak mau kalau aku tidak masuk, maka Ino dan Sasuke akan… huaaa? Mana Hinata les lagi. Ugh. Tidak bisa. Aku harus masuk sekolah, daripada aku membiarkan kesempatan bagi mereka berduaan. Tidak!

"Eh? Kau kenapa, Sakura?" Tanya Hinata heran ketika melihat aku berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih. Aku tersenyum kecut.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya memar karena latihan," ucapku kemudian. Dia mengangguk, kemudian menunduk.

"Huuuaaaa! Apa itu?" ucapnya kaget dan sangat bukan Hinata membuatku terlonjak kaget.

"Kakimu! Bengkak!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk benjolan sebesar kue apem di bagian betisku. Aku menggembungkan pipiku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini karena kemarin aku latihan terlalu bersemangat. Jadi… sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kakiku bengkak seperti ini malahan," ucapku sambil meringis.

"Sudah diobati?" tanyanya kembali saat aku mendudukan diriku di kursi. Aku menggeleng. Mau diobati pakai apa? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal begini.

"Nanti juga sembuh sendiri," ucapku meremehkan. Hah, aku tidak mau berpanjang lebar lagi. Hari ini aku sangat malas. Mungkin disebabkan oleh kakiku atau karena semalam, saat Sasuke kembali menghancurkan moodku? Hah, sudahlah.

"HEEIIIIII!" ucap Ino tiba-tiba sambil menggebrak mejaku. Aku menatap sekilas.

"Ada apa?' ucapku malas, sebenarnya aku memang malas sekali bertemu Ino sekarang ini. Setiap ada Ino, selalu aku mengatakan 'perebut cowok orang' di dalam hatiku. Hah, Ino memang sahabatku, tapi aku juga tak habis pikir kenapa dia setega itu. Aku jadi berpikir. Sebenarnya ada apa di antara kami bertiga. Mungkinkah telah terjadi cinta segitiga? Aku yang menyukai Sasuke, dan kekasihku itu menyukai Ino, sahabatku sendiri. Dan Ino… entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sendiri. Hah, ini semua begitu membingungkan. Sasuke… kenapa kau menjadi berubah sedrastis itu? Padahal aku selalu berharap kalau kau akan selalu bersamaku tanpa melirik, tanpa menyukai orang lain. Tapi kenapa justru sekarang ini kau malah tertarik dengan Ino? Sahabatku sendiri. Dan Ino… apakah kau juga tertarik dengan Sasuke?

Tiba-tiba perasaan menyesal menyusup ke dalam hatiku. Kenapa dulu aku mengenalkan mereka kalau akhirnya seperti ini. Setelah mereka saling kenal mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan kalau dipikir-pikir Sasuke dan Ino amat dekat melebihi kedekatanku dengan Sasuke. Dan yang aku tahu, saat ini aku bukanlah tempat Sasuke untuk bercerita lagi. Beberapa kali aku mendengar dari mulut Ino mengenai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Mengenai apa yang sedang dirasakan Sasuke, apa yang sedang terjadi padanya, hal baru apa saja yang dilakukan olehnya. Bukan. Aku bukanlah orang yang pertama kali tahu lagi. Aku bukanlah seseorang yang menjadi tempat untuk mencurahkan keluh kesahnya lagi, membagi sedikit ceritanya padaku. Sasuke, Ino, sejauh apakah hubungan kalian? Kenapa kalian memperlakukan aku seperti ini? Aku juga punya perasaan…

Hah, ngomong-ngomong… mereka… serasi. Sangat serasi malah. Sasuke yang cakep dan Ino yang cantik. Sasuke yang kadang cool tapi kadang perhatian, dan Ino yang imut dan cenderung manja. Sangat serasi, bukan? Aku menghela nafasku, mencoba membuang segala sesuatu yang dalam waktu-waktu ini selalu mengganjal hatiku.

"WOY!" ucap Ino kembali sambil menepuk pundakku yang tanpa sadar malah melamun tadi. Aku terlonjak kaget.

"Apaan sih?" ucapku sebal padanya. Aku benar-benar kaget. Dia hanya nyengir sebentar padaku, kemudian duduk di kursinya, di depanku. Membalikkan badannya, ia berkata dengan semangatnya. "Aku sudah sembuh, kan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Manis. Apakah senyumku tidak semanis Ino, Sasuke. Aku memang kalah cantik kalau dibanding Ino. Apa kau tertarik dengan Ino karena kecantikannya, Sasuke? Atau apa? Aku cuma mengangguk kecil.

"Nanti latihan?" tanyanya lagi. Aku kembali mengangguk. Dia terdiam, tampaknya bingung mencari topik pembicaraan. Aku membiarkannya saja bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri. Aku lebih tertarik untuk mengelus memar betisku di bawah meja, kemudian berjengit kesakitan karena sangat menyakitkan. Aku menoleh kepada Hinata yang sedang memotong kukunya.

"Kau nanti les?" ucapku pada gadis dengan rambut yang indah itu. Dia mengangguk. Aku ber-oh ria. Jadi nanti aku akan berlatih dengan Sasuke dan Ino, ya? O.k. dalam hati aku bersyukur karena bisa masuk sekolah. Dengan begini Ino tidak ada waktu berduaan dengan Sasuke, kan? Licik? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku rasa… aku tidak mampu apabila melihat Ino dan Sasuke cuma berdua saja. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Apakah aku egois karena terlalu cemburu kepada Sasuke? Apa aku egois karena tidak membiarkannya dekat dengan gadis lain?-walaupun kenyataannya aku sama sekali tidak bisa, tidak mampu mengungkapkan keinginanku itu kepada Sasuke, agar dia tidak dekat-dekat pada gadis lain. Aku terlalu takut dia marah. Aku memang lemah… tapi ini aku, Sasuke… gadis yang sangat menginginkan cerita cintanya selalu bahagia.

* * *

"Huuuuaaaah!" Ino berlari semangat ketika pemanasan mengelilingi lapangan. Di belakangnya tampak Sasuke yang berlari dengan santai sambil tersenyum tipis. Rambut Sasuke bergerak pelan dengan indah mengikuti hembusan angin. Aku yang berada di tempat paling belakang hanya mampu melihat mereka. Ino di urutan pertama, disusul Sasuke dan kemudian aku. Aku berlari dengan aneh, karena setiap melangkah, kakiku rasanya sangat sakit.

"Hei, Sakura? Kau tidak bersemangat, ya? Biasanya kau yang duluan?" Tanya Ino dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Aku tertinggal di belakang. Kulihat Sasuke sama sekali tidak menoleh, masih melanjutkan larinya. Di depannya, tampak Ino yang berlari akan tetapi tubuhnya menghadap ke arahku, sehingga larinya mundur. Aku tersenyum kecut.

"Iya, nanti lah!" ucapku. Ino kemudian membalik badannya dan meneruskan larinya, dengan Sasuke yang berada di posisi kedua, memilih mengawasi Ino dari belakang. Apa pemandangan disini kurang menyenangkan, Sasuke? Aku menundukkan wajahku. Kakiku… betis yang satunya sudah sembuh, tetapi, yang ini malah bengkak kebiruan seperti ini. Aku menghela nafasku. Kemudian memandang ke depan, memandang berkeliling. Di jauh sana, dibelokan, aku lihat Ino dan Sasuke masih terus berlari, meninggalkanku. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar mereka mengobrol, dan aku mendengar suara Ino yang tertawa kecil di depannya. Aku menghembuskan nafasku sebal. Ya ampun… aku benar-benar merasa sebal. Sasuke, kenapa kau setega itu? Kau tidak peduli padaku yang seperti ini, ya? Aku ini apamu?

Ah? Aku lupa. Ini kan putaran terakhir, dan aku membiarkan mereka di depan seperti itu? Ah, tidak. Masih berlari saja mereka sudah asyik bercanda apalagi kalau di biarkan di aula. Euh. Bermaksud menyusul, aku segera menambah kecepatan lariku. Tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang sangat dibagian betisku. Aku terus berlari, berlari menyusul mereka.

DUG

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

BRUK.

Ap-apa ini? Tubuhku terhempas jatuh ke depan, jatuh telungkup, dengan tangan dan lutut pertama kali membentur jalan di sisi lapangan. Sakit. Aku bisa merasakan pasir-pasir yang masuk ke dalam luka kulit yang sobek di bagian telapak tanganku. Sedangkan lututku aman, karena aku menggunakan celana training panjang. Aku merasakan air mata menuruni pipiku.

Aku tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit ini, aku hanya ingin mengejar mereka. Tetapi kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya? Kenapa sepertinya ada saja yang mencegahku untuk menghalangi mereka? Apa? Apakah memang sepantasnya mereka itu bersama? Padahal aku hanya ingin meraih kebahagiaanku sendiri. Tak kusadari diriku terisak. Aku kembali menangis. Mencoba meredakan tangisku, aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Ino dan Sasuke sudah tidak ada lagi. Mereka pasti sudah sampai di aula. Dan aku tidak mau membayangkan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Aku kembali menunduk. Untung saja tidak ada orang di sekitar sini.

Kembali aku berjalan tertatih-tatih karena lukaku bertambah. Aku melihat kearah aula. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan disana? Hahh… memikirkannya membuatku sebal. Sasuke bahkan tak memperhatikanku. Aku benar-benar kecewa terhadapnya. Uh…

Lebih baik aku berhenti dulu disini. Karena… air mataku ternyata sudah menganak sungai sedari tadi, menuruni pipiku. Aku berdiri menghadap aula yang tinggal kira-kira 15 meter dari tempatku berdiri. Aku menunduk, menghela nafas, mencoba menghilangkan kesedihanku. Tersenyum kecut, aku mulai duduk di pinggir lapangan, di bawah pohon. Dengan mata yang kabur karena air mata, aku melihat telapak tanganku yang kotor kemasukan pasir. Tampak darah menetes dari sana. Kulitku sebagian mengelupas. Aku meringis menahan perih.

Menghela nafas, dengan tangan bergetar aku menggulung celanaku, melihat luka di betisku. Aku sedikit lega, karena tidak sebesar tadi, hanya bengkak sedikit disertai memar kebiruan. Hah, aku berharap ini cepat sembuh, dan aku bisa mengikuti pertandingan dengan baik. Aku sedikit teringat tentang saran Hinata sewaktu pulang sekolah yang menyuruhku bilang kepada Sasuke untuk memijit betisku. Dan aku hanya tersenyum. Ah, Hinata, kau tidak tahu. Memperhatikanku saja dia tidak mau, apalagi untuk memijitku. Aku ragu. Kalau Ino, Sasuke pasti langsung tanggap. Kalau padaku? Uhh…

* * *

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa! Kenapa kau malah disitu? Bukannya lari!" teriak Ino dari dalam aula. Kulihat ada Sasuke di belakangnya. Kembali, perasaan cemburu itu kembali datang. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Sasuke tetap diam, menatapku tajam. Aku menunduk. Dengan Ino saja ia sangat mudah tersenyum. Huh, berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Sakura!

"I-iya. Hehe, maaf aku capeeek!" teriakku sambil meringis tak rela pada Ino. Terserah bentuk wajahku jadi apa dengan ekspresi begini. Kulihat dia akan menyusulku kemari. Dan itu membuatku gelagapan. Entahlah, aku takut kalau dia mengetahui lukaku ini, dan dia bilang kepada Sasuke. Aku justru takut. Aku takut ditolak, aku terlalu takut untuk diabaikan oleh Sasuke. Cukup jangan ditambah lagi. Sesegera aku segera membetulkan celana dan berdiri dengan susah payah. Kemudian menyusul mereka, dengan tangan mengepal erat.

"A-aku mau ke kamar mandi," ucapku kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan agak terpincang-pincang sambil menyembunyikan tanganku. Segera mungkin, aku membasuh, mencuci tanganku. Ugh, membersihkan pasir yang menempel. Perih sekali. Sial. Beberapa saat kemudian aku pun keluar untuk menemui Ino serta Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Ino sambil menatapku. Dia sedang melakukan pemanasan dengan Sasuke. Aku terdiam kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku Cuma capek, kok."

Dan detik berikutnya aku sudah bergabung bersama mereka melakukan pemanasan.

"Sekarang latihan sambung," suara yang indah, berat itu akhirnya terdengar. Aku senang. Meskipun itu ditujukan kepada kami, tapi itu termasuk aku kan?

"Kau duluan, Sakura!" ucap Ino sambil sedikit mendorong punggungku. Eh? Sambung? Akh, bagaimana ini, nanti kalau Sasuke mengenai betisku lagi bagaimana? Kalau mengenai telapak tanganku bagaimana? Aduh, aku sudah menahan sakit selama pemanasan tadi. Atau kalau dia mengetahuinya bagaimana? Aku tidak mau dia mengabaikanku. Lebih menyakitkan. Ugh…

"A-ano… aku… aku tidak ikut sambung dulu," ucapku sambil melirik Sasuke takut-takut. Entah kenapa, aku dan dia seperti bukan sepasang kekasih saja. Ada kecanggungan, ada ketakutan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ino bingung. Aku menunduk.

"Errr… aku sedang capek sekali hari ini. Maaf," ucapku sambil menunduk. Aku mendengar Sasuke menghela nafas. Dan aku tahu, itu artinya dia tidak suka mendengan alasanku.

"Dasar manja!" ucap Sasuke seketika. Aku terbelalak. Uh? Manja? Manja dalam hal seperti ini sama dengan cengeng, lemah, mudah menyerah. Dan ia baru saja mengatakan hal itu kepadaku, kan? Ya Tuhan… tega sekali Sasuke. Dia bukan Sasuke-ku yang dulu.

"Baiklah kau duluan Ino!" lanjutnya tanpa memperhatikanku lagi.

Dan detik berikutnya, dengan hati yang sakit, aku mengamati mereka berdua berlatih sambung. Bagian dari dalam hatiku, kali ini teramat sakit. Dia bukan dirinya, dia bukan Sasuke yang dulu. Aku tidak menyangka. Bertemu dengan Ino akan merubahnya sedrastis itu. Dia tega berkata seperti itu padaku. Huh. Entahlah, hari ini, aku merasa sangat sangat malas sekali. Malas berada disini, malas melihat mereka, malas bertemu-dia, kekasihku. Huh…

* * *

"Hei-hei! Kau tahu tidak hari ini ada pasar malam di alun-alun," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia mengelap keringatnya, kemudian menenggak air di dalam botol mineral. Dan saat berikutnya yang membuat hatiku mencelos, saat ia mengulurkan botol itu kepada Sasuke, dan Sasuke menerima. Dia kemudian meminumnya? **Indirect kiss**? Hah… ini semua membuatku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Sasuke… kami saja tidak pernah.

Aku menggenggam dengan erat botol mineral yang masih terisi air setengahnya. Setelah aku minum, aku berniat memberikannya pada Sasuke. Tapi ternyata aku terlambat, ya. Eh, tapi… apa aku berani memberikannya? Uh…

Aku kembali memandang Sasuke secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Baik dari pandangan Ino maupun Sasuke sendiri. Tetapi selanjutnya membuat hatiku sedikit lega ialah, Sasuke meminum akan tetapi tidak menempelkan bibir botol ke mulutnya. Ahaha, aku lega.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sasuke tersenyum, mengembalikan botol itu ke pemiliknya. Dan Ino menerimanya sambil tersenyum. Ouh. Cepat-cepat aku memasukkan botol air mineralku ke dalam tas agar tidak terlihat bodoh di depan mereka berdua.

"Jadi mau ke pasar malam?" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum. Aku mengelap sedikit keringat di dahiku dengan handuk kecil yang aku bawa dari rumah.

"Aku mau!" ucapku sambil bersemangat. Pokoknya aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah, kan? Dia tertawa kecil, dan Sasuke masih tanpa ekspresi. Dia tampak serius mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Apa itu? Huh, mungkin kunci.

"Kalau begitu, AYO!" ucap Ino dengan semangat kemudian berjalan di depan dengan tangan terangkat keatas seperti member komando pasukannya. Aku segera menyusulnya dengan lari tertatih-tatih. Di belakangku, Sasuke mengikuti kami.

Akhirnya, sore itu kami ke pasar malam. Aku membawa motor sendiri. Akan tetapi Ino membonceng Sasuke karena hari ini dia tidak membawa motor. Padahal dia tadi juga sudah menawariku, agar aku yang membonceng Sasuke dan ia menaiki motorku. Tetapi aku menolak, karena aku terlalu canggung pada Sasuke. Kalau aku bersamanya, pasti dia tidak akan mengajakku ngobrol, mendiamkanku sepanjang perjalanan. Uh…

Dan akhirnya, dari belakang, aku bisa melihat kedua orang itu seperti sedang pacaran saja. Ino duduk berhimpitan dengan Sasuke. Posisi duduknya menyamping, sehingga kedua kakinya ada di salah satu sisi motor tersebut. Mereka tampak membicarakan sesuatu. Kemudian sekilas aku melihat Ino seperti tersenyum. Ah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ini? Kenapa Sasuke menjadi sangat berbeda? Kenapa dia menjauhiku?

"Awas!" ucapku kepada kedua orang yang berada beberapa meter di depanku saat aku melihat ada lubang agak besar di jalan. Akan tetapi sepertinya awalnya Sasuke tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu sibuk bicara dengan Ino. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku panik saat akhirnya mereka berdua terperosok ke dalam lubang yang cukup besar dan dalam itu.

"Kyaaaaa!" ucap Ino kaget kemudian memeluk Sasuke reflek dari belakang. Hatiku mencelos. Ada bagian disana yang terasa sakit. Akan tetapi aku sedikit bersyukur ketika akhirnya Sasuke bisa mengendalikan motornya.

Aku menghela nafasku membuang perasaan cemburu yang selalu saja bisa menguasai diriku ketika melihat kedekatan antara Sasuke dan Ino. Aku melihat dengan tatapan tidak suka kearah Ino yang masih melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sasuke. Ia tampak ketakutan. Ino…

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ino?" tanyaku sedikit berteriak. Namun aku juga menyadarinya. Bahwa dari suara teriakanku, terdengar jelas sedikit amarah disana. Dan jujur saja aku meneriakkan hal tersebut adalah dengan maksud agar Ino sadar apa yang ia lakukan, dan melepaskan Sasuke segera dari pelukannya. Ino membuka matanya kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sasuke kemudian mengelus dadanya.

"Hampir saja, Sakura!" ucapnya. Aku tersenyum. Dan kembali jujur, itu karena Ino telah melepaskan pelukannya. Aku jahat, ya?

* * *

"Wah wah, ramai sekali," ucap Ino sambil berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ketakutan yang sebelumnya tampak di wajahnya kini tak bersisa. Yup. Ino benar. Banyak orang berlalu lalang. Aku tersenyum. Semoga suasana ini bisa mengembalikan moodku, meskipun melihat mereka berdua seperti itu malah membuatku sedih. Semoga ini bisa menghiburku. Semoga.

Nyatanya dugaanku meleset, mereka, kedua orang itu, sahabatku dan pacarku-atau orang yang berstatus pacarku, berjalan di depanku, meninggalkan aku di belakang mereka. Mereka tampak bercakap-cakap. Tampak beberapa kali Ino mengomentari berbagai hal yang menurutnya mengesankan, dan tampak pula terkadang Sasuke tersenyum tipis atau menanggapinya. Hh, Ino, seharusnya hanya aku yang boleh seperti itu, Sasuke hanya boleh tersenyum padaku, menanggapiku. Ah, egois? Huh. Kenapa sepertinya mimpiku menjadi nyata, jangan-jangan mereka pacaran di belakangku? Dan sepertinya aku hanyalah seorang pengawal atau bodyguard yang mengawal pangeran dan putri. Uh…

"Hei, Sakura! Kenapa malah di belakang?" ucap Ino membuyarkan pikiranku. Ah! Bukankah kalian sendiri yang meninggalkanku, hm? Aku tersenyum, dipaksakan.

"Hehehe, aku… errr… terlalu terbawa suasana. Ramai sekali, ya?" ucapku kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk apa saja dengan jariku untuk menutupi kegalauanku. Aku sedikit melirik Sasuke yang ternyata tengah menatapku dalam. Aku tersentak. Tampak rona merah menjalar ke pipiku. Kurasakan daerah di bawah mataku itu memanas. Aku membuang muka kearah Ino lagi karena malu ketahuan sedang mencuri pandang kearah Sasuke.

"Ayo!" ucap Ino lagi kemudian menarik tanganku sehingga aku sejajar dengan mereka berdua. Aku berada di tengah. Kemudian kami pun berjalan lagi melihat-lihat daerah sekitar sini.

"Eh, oh iya, Sasuke. Menurutmu latihan kami semua bagaimana?" ucap Ino membuka percakapan. Tampak ia mengeraskan suaranya mencoba menandingi kebisingan di tempat ini.

"Hn, bagus. Kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

"Apa saja yang kurang dari kami?" Ino kembali bertanya. Oh, Zzzz. Kembali aku menjadi kambing congek. Tapi… apa ini dikarenakan aku terlalu tidak berani memulai interaksi? Aku membiarkan mereka berdua ngobrol tanpa menanggapi. Dan sejujurnya itu membuat telingaku sedikit panas.

Perlahan namun pasti, panjang langkahku aku kurangi sedikit demi sedikit, dan aku yakin, aku sekarang telah selangkah tertinggal dari mereka. Dan aku tahu, mereka tidak peduli.

* * *

Sudah kuhitung, 10 menit dan mereka tampak mengacuhkanku. Aku melihat mereka yang tadi sehabis mampir ke stand aksesoris. Tampak Ino memilih-milih dan Sasuke di belakangnya. Sungguh, mereka serasa pacaran. Dan tatapan para gadis di sekitar sana yang melihat Sasuke benar-benar membuatku merasa sangat sedih, sakit serta kecewa. Sasuke, aku mohon, pedulilah padaku. Jangan acuhkan aku. Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mampu.

Menahan tangisku, aku segera berbalik. Menjauh. Ya, menjauh. Untuk apa aku mengikuti mereka kalau mereka saja mengabaikanku. Aku sendiri heran. Setega itukah Sasuke kepadaku? Adakah orang lain yang seperti aku?

Aku melihat layar ponselku. Jam setengah tujuh. Huh? Untung besok hari Minggu. Jadi aku tidak apa-apa kalau pulang malam. Hmmm… malam minggu. Eh? Malam minggu? Hatiku mencelos karena akhirnya Ino dan Sasukelah yang malam Minggu. Mereka… berkencan.

Aku berjalan dengan sedikit pincang-lagi-lagi karena belum sembuh benar, menuju ke stand penjual arum manis. Wajahku bersemu merah karena warna makanan itu sama warnanya dengan rambutku. Ish, sialan. Segera saja aku menepis pikiran itu dan membelinya satu, berharap rasa manisnya mampu menyembuhkan pahit di hatiku sekarang.

Beberapa cuilan sudah masuk ke dalam mulutku sampai akhirnya seseorang menepuk bahuku dengan cukup keras, sehingga sepotong arum manis yang hendak aku masukkan ke dalam mulutku terloncat keluar.

"Aaaa!" ucapku kaget. Sesegera aku menoleh kearah seseorang yang jahil itu. Mataku membulat. Rambut itu, mata itu…

Seringai itu!

Ralat.

Cengiran itu!

"Aaaaa! Naruto! Kak Sasoriiiiiiii!" jeritku tak percaya. Mereka teman SMPku yang tidak pernah berjumpa selama 3 tahun ini!

"Aa," ucap Kak Sasori tipis sambil tersenyum. Aku menjerit girang. Dibelakangnya tampak Naruto yang nyengir, seperti dulu.

Ini, Naruto, teman sekelasku sewaktu SMP. Orangnya tinggi, akan tetapi tidak lebih tinggi dari Sasuke, kulitnya berwarna agak kecoklatan, baik hati, ramah, dan suka nyengir-itu ciri-cirinya. Dan disebelahnya, Kak Sasori, yang sekarang sudah kuliah semester satu, tinggi, berwajah cakep, ramah dan sopan. Ia adalah temannya Naruto. Dulu aku dan Kak Sasori kenalan juga melalui Naruto, karena Kak Sasori yang meminta nomorku pada Naruto. Selanjutnya kami berkenalan. Naruto bilang, Kak Sasori menyukaiku. Tapi saat itu aku tidak menyukai Kak Sasori karena aku hanya bisa menganggapnya sebagai kakak.

"Apa kabaaar?" ucapku girang pada mereka. Aku benar-benar senang. Mereka tersenyum. Dan untuk sejenak aku melupakan seluruh masalahku karena mulai saat itu aku dan mereka berdua berbincang-bincang dengan asyiknya.

* * *

"Sakura!" ucap seseorang, tepatnya panggil. Dan aku benar-benar kaget karena suara itu adalah suranya-suara Sasuke. Dia sedang berdiri di depanku, di belakangnya tampak Ino yang sedang melongok ingin tahu.

"Sa-sasuke?" ucapku heran. Untuk apa dia mencariku?

"Kau ini malah menghilang," sambung Ino kemudian pura-pura menendang kakiku dengan pelan. Akan tetapi sayangnya, sandal model lancip yang ia gunakan itu.. dia tidak tahu, dia tidak mengerti. Tendangan pelan yang dia kira tidak berdampak apa-apa itu membuatku menjerit agak keras sambil memegangi kakiku yang terkena tendangan tepat di bagian yang memar dan rasanya seperti ditusuk paku. Dan saat berikutnya aku sudah terisak karena menahan sakit. Aku tidak peduli beberapa orang yang lewat menatapku bingung. Yang aku pedulikan sekarang ini adalah rasa sakit di betisku.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" seru Kak Sasori panik. Kemudian disusul suara lainnya yang tidak bisa aku dengar. Aku sibuk terisak dan menangis sambil memegangi kakiku. Mungkin karena tanggap, kak Sasori segera menjauhkan tanganku dari kakiku, menggulung celanaku dan aku mendengar dia sedikit kaget. Aku pikir karena dia sudah melihat lukaku.

"Astaga, Sakura. Kau kenapa?" ucapnya khawatir. Dia kemudian berjongkok di depanku yang saat itu sedang duduk di bangku panjang. Sasuke yang tadinya di depanku menyingkir. Aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan raut wajahnya saat itu.

"Sakuraaa!" ucap Ino kaget. Sepertinya dia merasa bersalah. Aku hanya menggeleng sambil terus terisak.

"Sudah, sudah. Kau jangan menangis lagi," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Dia menghapus air mata di wajahku, dan saat berikutnya aku menjauhi tangannya, karena aku- entahlah, tapi aku merasa tidak enak kepada Sasuke. Naruto terdiam. Kemudian menunduk, dan saat berikutnya dia kembali heboh saat melihat tanganku yang kulitnya mengelupas.

"Astaga, apa lagi ini?" ucapnya sambil memegang tanganku dan melihatnya serius. Aku tambah terisak.

"Tenang ya, Sakura, aku akan mengurut kakimu," ucap Kak Sasori. Aku terdiam. Memandangnya dengan mata yang telah basah. Entahlah, biar Sasuke semakin membenciku. Aku memang cengeng, Sasuke. Aku memang cengeng. Berikutnya, kurasakan sakit dan itu membuatku sedikit meraung kesakitan. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku agar aku tidak berteriak lagi dan mengundang perhatian orang lain. Beberapa kali air mataku mengalir ke pipi, dagu, kemudian jatuh membasahi kaosku.

Pluk.

Kurasakan jari tangan Naruto mengelus rambutku, menenangkan tangisku. Aku menoleh sedikit padanya, melihatnya tersenyum.

"Sudah," ucap seseorang yang berambut merah di depanku, yang setelah mengatakan itu ia berdiri sambil tersenyum menatapku.

"Sudah baikan?" lanjutnya. Aku terdiam, mencoba lebih peka untuk merasakan rasa sakit di betisku seperti apa.

"Sudah agak mendingan," ucapku sambil tersenyum. "Kau belajar dari mana, Kak Sasori?" tanyaku diselingi isak tangis sehingga terdengar seperti sedang cegukan.

"Yah, dari sabeumku," ucap senior taekwondo ini sambil tersenyum. Aku ikut tersenyum. Tak ada lagi tangis kesakitan. Meski airmataku belum kering benar.

"Terimakasih, Kak Sasori, Naruto," ucapku sambil nyengir. Rambutku yang terurai sepunggung itu bergoyang sedikit saat aku menolehkan wajahku.

"Sama-sama. Sakura, habis ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatapku. "Ke rumah hantu, kah? Kemana?" lanjutnya semangat. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Sudah malam, Sakura!" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan nada yang ketus. Aku terdiam. Padahal aku ingin sekali menikmati keadaan disini.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Ayo pulang," ucapnya sambil menatapku dalam. Aku terhenyak. Menunduk sebentar, menggigit bibir bawahku. Padahal aku hanya ingin senang-senang sebentar.

"Uh, baiklah. Kalian semua… sampai jumpa! Oh, iya. Aku minta nomormu," kataku kepada kedua orang cowok yang menatapku bingung.

"Eh? Baiklah," ucap Kak Sasori kemudian mengatakan nomor Hpnya yang ganti itu.

"Aku tetap sama," canda Naruto. Aku tersenyum. Aku dan dia juga kadang smsan, tapi jarang bahkan tidak pernah semenjak aku sudah jadian dengan Sasuke, karena aku jarang membalasnya.

"Sudah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa," ujarku senang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Di depanku berjalan Sasuke dan Ino.

Sekarang keadaan kakiku sudah lebih baik, terimakasih, Kak Sasori.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu sebentar," ucap Sasuke ketika sampai di arena parkir. Ia kemudian dengan tiba-tiba menggeret lenganku menjauhi Ino yang menatap heran.

"A-apa?" tanyaku gugup karena kami sedekat ini, bahkan mungkin dia tidak sadar sudah menggenggam lenganku dengan erat. Kurasa, ini sangat nyaman, dan semoga, apa yang dia katakan setelah ini akan membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik.

"Jangan kecentilan jadi cewek," ucapnya kemudian berbalik meninggalkanku yang terpaku disini. Ingin rasanya aku menjerit. Kenapa lagi, Sasuke? Apa kau begitu membenciku, ha? Kau membuat hatiku yang sudah mulai tertata dengan baik, hancur berkeping-keping.

Air mataku terus mengalir jika mengingat kata-kata dan apa saja yang Sasuke perbuat dan katakan seharian ini. Aku menghapus air mataku asal.

Membanting tubuhku di kasur, aku meraih HPku yang belakangan sepi dari sms maupum telpon Sasuke. Entahlah, lebih memilih dengan Ino pasti.

Untuk menghilangkan kesedihan aku mencoba membuka FBku. Berharap ada sesuatu yang menarik yang bisa menghiburku.

* * *

**Facebook | Pencarian | Beranda | Profil | Teman | Kotak Masuk**

**Kankurou** ingin menjadi teman Anda. **Konfirmasi – Abaikan**

**Uzumaki Naruto **mencolek Anda. **Colek kembali – Hapus**

**5 Pemberitahuan **dan **773 permintaan lagi

* * *

**

Aku kemudian langsung membuka pemberitahuan. Hm, iya. Membalas pesan dinding dari Naruto, kemudian yang lainnya lagi. Mengkonfirmasi beberapa teman yang kukenal juga.

Dan aku akui perasaanku sedikit lebih baik sekarang. Apalagi setelah membaca status teman-teman yang lucu menurutku. Dan dengan penasaran-entah apa yang menyambangiku. Aku membuka profil Uchiha Sasuke, pacarku.

Aku sedikit tersenyum melirik foto profil yang bergambar wajah seorang karakter manga yang disukainya. Ceritanya kalau tidak salah tentang ninja-ninjaan, tentang shinobi, jurus. (duh!) Dia bilang tidak mau memasang fotonya.

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Dinding – **Info – Foto

|_| Bagikan

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke **ditandai di album **Tobi Anak Baik.**

**Ujian Kenaikan Tingkat PSHT.**

38 menit yang lalu.

* * *

**Yamanaka Ino Uchiha Sasuke**

Wokey… Btw, suka ninja-ninjaan yak? 8D

(Aku cemburuuuuuuuuuuu)

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke **Hn.

2 jam yang lalu.

**17 Suka – 7 Komentar

* * *

**

**Uchiha Sasuke **mengomentari album **Kakuzuanguang**

8 jam yang lalu.

* * *

**Karin IngiiendMencariiCiint4Sejatii Uchiha Sasuke**

Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**Suka – Komentar – Antar-Dinding**

(Aku mengerutkan dahiku tidak suka. Seandainya ada pilihan Unlike…)

* * *

**Rock Lee Fighter Sejati Uchiha Sasuke**

Sas, Cepet latian! Warga yang dateng cuma aku!

**Suka – Komentar – Antar-Dinding

* * *

**

**Uchiha Sasuke **mengomentari Foto **Yamanaka Ino.**

9 jam yang lalu.

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke **menulis di Dinding **Yamanaka Ino. **

10 jam yang lalu.

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke **mengomentari status **Yamanaka Ino.**

10 jam yang lalu.

* * *

**Haruno Sakura Uchiha Sasuke**

Sasuke…

**Suka – Komentar – Antar-Dinding – Hapus

* * *

**

Ternyata dugaanku meleset jauh lagi. Membuka FB-terlebih membuka profil pacarku tidak membuat moodku bertambah baik. Yang ada, rasa cemburu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Lihat tadi, kan? Pesan dindingku sama sekali tidak dibalas, diabaikan, sedangkan dia sendiri mengomentari status dan menulis di dinding Ino. Dan mengomentari fotonyaaaaaaa!

Dengan tangan bergetar aku mengklik link Sasuke yang mengomentari status Ino. Oke, dari bawah…

* * *

**Yamanaka Ino**

Uwaaaaa! Pengen rujaaaaaaaaak!

10 jam yang lalu.

**2 Suka – 9 Komentar**

**Uchiha Sasuke **dan** Yamanaka Ino **menyukai ini.

**Uchiha Sasuke **Ngidam ya?

10 jam yang lalu

**Suka**

**.**

**Yamanaka Ino **-_-. Bukan lah, pengen aja… 8D

20 jam yang lalu

**Suka**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke **Beli aja!

10 jam yang lalu

**Suka**

**.**

**Yamanaka Ino **Traktir dooooong! *puppy eyes*

10 jam yang lalu

**Suka**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke **Ogah.

10 jam yang lalu

**Suka**

**.**

**Yamanaka Ino **Buset dah, pelit banget lu!:'(

10 jam yang lalu

**Suka**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke **Hn…

10 jam yang lalu

**Suka**

**.**

**Yamanaka Ino **Mulai deh, -_-. Waw! Hn artinya mau yak? :D

10 jam yang lalu

**Suka**

**.**

**Yamanaka Ino **Aku tagih kapan2 yeeee!

10 jam yang lalu

**Suka**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke **Hn. Terserah.

10 jam yang lalu

**Suka**

**.  
**

Aku menatap datar tanpa ekspresi layar HP di depanku. Apa bener Sasuke mau nraktir Ino, ya? Diam-diam gitu? Ah, sudahlah. Sebel! Dan sekarang yang kedua. Menulis di dinding Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke Yamanaka Ino**

Latihan yang bener kapan-kapan!

**Suka – Komentari

* * *

**

Kembali aku menelan ludahku. Denganku saja tidak pernah berpesan. Cih, sms juga jarang. Menyebalkaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Dan final. Mengomentari Foto. Dengan tangan bergetar. Aku klik link tersebut.

* * *

Sebelumnya – Selanjutnya

**Yamanaka Ino**

Akuuuuu!

Yamanaka Ino – 3 dari 29

Tambahkan Tanda

17 Januari 2011

15.45 – **Suka**

**Uchiha Sasuke **dan **2 Orang lainnya **menyukai ini.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Cantik.

9 jam yang lalu

**Suka**

**.**

**Yamanaka Ino**

Hahaha. Makasih. ;)

9 jam yang lalu

**Suka**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Lagi dimana?

9 jam yang lalu

**Suka**

**.**

**Yamanaka Ino**

Aku? Di rumah…

9 jam yang lalu

**Suka**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Bukan. Fotomu.

9 jam yang lalu

**Suka **(pengen banget suka. Tapi aku gak mau ganggu deh)

.

**Yamanaka Ino**

Kirain aku. -_-

Lagi piknik. Eh, main sama Sakura, Tenten, Hinata. Pas lagi pada makan, aku foto2 deh. :D.

**Suka**

**.**

Hah, aku benar-benar… cemburu…. Saat Sasuke dengan terbuka memuji orang lain… aku tidak suka…. Huh… Sasuke… aku… ingin diperhatikan. Aku mohon… Dan setelah aku buka foto-foto Ino yang lain, banyak komentar dari Sasuke yang membuat hatiku semakin panas. Aku benciiii...

**TBC

* * *

**

**Uchiharuno : **Huaaaah, lebay nian... Tapi itu... (nangis kejer). Temenku kayak gitu... Pas latian, yang di FB ntu juga bener. T_T -malah curhat-. Yah, ada bagian yang ditambah kurang sih... Hehehe... :'(.

Wah, terimakasih sekali buat yang review saya tidak menyangkaaa... XD -seneng ga ketulungan~dilempar batu.

Hehe... Ini balesan buat yang kagak login. Yang login lewat Pm ;)

**Gay** : Eh? Hehehe -bingung-. Tapi makasih udah nulis review... ;)

**Onyxita Haruno** : Waaah. 8D. Makasih yaaak? ;). jadi malu -halah-. hehehe, Iya, nanti di akhir chap (rencananya) ada Sasuke POV. Jadi nyeritain tentang isi hati Sasuke..Salam kenal ya! Author baru? Selamat datang... XD. Hihihi...

**Smart Girl** : Wah, makasih... :D. Hehehe, berarti kita sama... T,T. Gak enak ya, cemburu itu... (nyari dukungan). hehe... Makasih reviewnya. ;)

**(No name) **: Hehe, makasih yak... :D. Iya, nanti Sasuke juga ada cemburunya kok. ;). Hehehe, makasih sudah review. Tapi ceritanya keliatan kekanak-kanakan gak? *was-was*... Iya, ini udah kilat belum? ;)

: Haaa? :0. Jangan nangiiiiss... Hehehe, maap yak? Ceritanya lebay gak nih? *deg2an*. Moga-moga engga... heehe. Makasih reviewnya. :)

**Namichan** : Iyaaaa... DX. Hehehe, iya. kamu semangat jugaaaa! XD *pose Lee~Namichan-sweatdrop-

**Kenzou** : Terimakasih... hehehe... *malu2 kambing*. Makasih sudah review yaaaah.. ;)

**KristaL** : Iyaaa! Apakah ini udah kilaaaat? ;D

**Meity-chan** : Hihihi, Apakah benar begitu? *seneng ga ketulungan~disepak-. Hehehe, Makasih yaaaa! :D Aa, Atashi wa ganbarimasu! ;)

**ML Males Login** : Hahaha, masak mau nyeret Sasuke ke KUA! DX... Aku ikuuuut~ -plak-. Waduh, gak berani nyindir-nyindir. Takutnya malah diem-dieman-?-. Aku paling males adu mulut. kelamaan sih. Hehehe, paling seneng kalau berantem langsung. -malah curhat-. Eng... kurang beberapa chap lagi. kan udah selesai tinggal publish-publish begitu. ^^. Makasih reviewnya yah,,, :D

**Blue-kirei** : Arigatoooooouuuu! :D -peluk-peluk~ditendang-. Huaaa. Emang ga ada romantisnya mah dia. -_-. Tapi... ada kok, kayaknya... yah nanti cari yang romantis ada ga. menurut kamu. hehehe... *digaplok Blue-kirei*

**ayu matsuchika** : Iya... :D. Semangat sekali? Hehehe, ini sudah dilanjutkan. ;). Salam kenal, yak? :D

**Micon** : Makasiiiih! :D. Hihihi, Gara-gara kost udah tamat. CUman tambah gaje aja deh. endingnya parah, aku ga berani liat kotak reviewnya... DX. Jelek banget endingnya... (err... dari awal udah jelek sih, tapi endingnya tambah). *pundung*. Makasih reviewnya yahh... :D

**Elf Uchiha** : Salam kenal Elf! Aku sakura... -ketawa setan~dijotos sakura-. Uwa? Masa berasa banget? 8D. Hehehe, makasih yaaaa? :DD

**Chiwe-SasuSaku** : -sweatdrop~disepak Chiwe. Chiweeee! Kenapa menghilang dari peraduan-?-. Apa sih? Lama tidak saling sapa-?-. halah, hehehe, ternyata kita juga ada sama-sama dikit, yak? hehehe. Chiwe, lanjutkan Fictmu! 8D. Makasih reviewnyaaaa... :D

**tayuya** : Iyaaaa... :D. Apakah ini sudah lebih baik? *ngarep*. hehe, makasih reviewnya. :D

**vika,** **uharu, ti2n h, xin taq zhu, gamakaru, byakugan s, minahasa** : Siap! Ini sudah kilat kan? hihihi... ;)

**qi2 kogo**, **ritaro k**, oci s, princess2, lem t, ss holic, Thia, chan, Cyrax, Viee-chan, nenz kuchiki, : Hihihi, iya... Tapi kayaknya Sasuke belum cemburu banget yak? -malah nanya-. makasiiih reviewnya... :D

**asadia uzumaki** : Uwaaa? Tega juga diaaa... D:. Aku juga sering gitu. Kadang smsku lama banget ga dibales. gara-gara cemburu jadi mikirku dia lagi smsan terus sama sahabatku. T_T. Huhu... -malah curhat-. Makasih reviewnya yaaa? :D

**Hikari Shinju** : Hihihi... *tos*. Iyahh... :'(. Sasukenya... Uuuh... Pengen smack up-?- tu anak... Hmm... Mau tahu untuk apa? *kedip-kedip sok rahasia~digaplok* Hihi, Makasiiiih banget reviewnya... :D

**Haza Haruno** : HIhi, Kita tunggu saja Sasuke cemburunya kapan-tawa bejat-. Panaaaaas panas panas *ikutan nyebut panas dengan wajah innocent~disepak-. Makasih reviewnyaaaa.. :D

**anak hilang** : Uwaaa. Maafkan ternyata saya baca ulang masih banyak typonya. DX. Maafkan... m(_ _)m. Wah, ternyata banyak juga yang senasib... :o... Yosh, saya usahakan lebih parah cemburunya... (Emangnya bisa? *pundung*). Makasih reviewnya... XD

**Hoshi Yamashita** : Hehehe, Iya... Loh? Sakura? Your wife? -apasih sok inggris, gaje banget pula-. Hahaha, kita siksa Sasuuu -dijambak Sasu-. Arigatou reviewnya ;)

**(No name 2)** : Hueee? Kenapa banyak yang (hampir)nangis? Jadi ga tega... Anoo... O.K semoga ini juga kilat-?-. Hehe, makasiiih. :D


	4. Aku akan selalu menjagamu

Ini adalah satu hari lagi, dimana aku sudah tidak berkomunikasi lagi dengan Sasuke. Kuhitung sudah 3 hari ini dia tidak telepon bahkan sekedar sms. Jujur saja aku sangat kangen padanya. Entahlah, padahal aku tentu saja harusnya sakit hati. Ya, aku memang masih sakit hati atas perlakuannya. Tapi aku sadar, aku terlalu bodoh. Terlalu bodoh karena terlalu lemah jika dihadapkan padanya. Aku terlalu menyukainya, terlalu takut kehilangannya.

Dengan gusar aku mengambil ponselku. Hari ini tadi memang tidak latihan silat di sekolah dikarenakan Sasuke harus melatih di SMAnya. Begitu juga dengan besok. Karena lusa, pertandingan sudah akan dimulai. Sehingga sehari itu dimanfaatkan untuk istirahat.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Menatap layar ponselku, kemudian membuka inbox yang belakangan sepi dari 'teror' Sasuke, tidak seperti dulu. Dimana setiap malam seperti sekarang-ah tidak. Setiap saat malah, Sasuke tidak pernah mengabaikanku. Yang aku tahu, saat itu Sasuke benar-benar menyayangiku. Bahkan Ino pernah bilang padaku,"Sasuke tidak akan memutuskanmu." setelah Ino yang belum melihat Sasuke secara langsung itu membaca iseng smsku dan komen-komenku serta Sasuke di Facebook. Tapi itu dulu, kan?

Aku menatap sendu kembali pada layar ponselku. Aku masih menyimpan beberapa sms darinya. Yah, aku masih menyimpannya sampai sekarang. Beberapa sms yang terakhir kali ia kirimkan sebelum ia berubah drastis begini. Sms yang sangat sulit aku dapatkan lagi. Hah, tapi membaca pesan-pesan ini membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Betapa dulu hubungan kami yang sangat dekat, kini perlahan namun pasti mulai menjauh. Dan aku sendiri yakin, sementara disini aku tidak menerima sms dari Sasuke kekasihku itu, diseberang sana ada Ino, yang pastinya menerima bejibun sms dari lelaki yang sudah menjadi pacarku selama hampir 4 bulan ini. Tch, miris sekali, kan? Hah… Dengan kesal aku mencoba menghibur diriku dengan lagu yang aku pilih acak di playlistku.

(Insert Song : Perih by Vierra)

**Dirimu tak pernah menyadari**

**Semua yang telah kau miliki**

**Kau buang aku tinggalkan diriku**

**Kau hancurkan aku seakan ku tak pernah ada**

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Tepat sekali lagunya, ya? Aku terdiam, mencoba meresapi lagu tersebut. Aku tahu, maknanya menjadi semakin dalam ketika aku sendiri mengalaminya.

Hahh… Aku kadang-tidak, tapi seringkali berpikir. Apakah Sasuke sudah melupakanku? Apa kau sudah melupakan apa yang pernah kita lalui sebelum ini, Sasuke? Semudah itukah akhirnya kau membuangku? Aku menutup mataku. Lagi. Lagi-lagi air mata itu menurun pipiku. Sering sekali semenjak ia, Sasuke-ku itu berubah. Yang dulu sangat perhatian, kini tak acuh kepadaku.

Aku kembali menghela nafas, mulai sesenggukan mengingat semua memori itu. Sasuke… apakah aku berarti untukmu untuk saat ini? Kalaupun iya, kenapa kau mengabaikanku? Kau bilang kau akan selalu menyayangiku, kan? Aku masih ingat kala kau mengucapkan itu. Aku masih ingat, Sasuke. Aku masih mengingat semua yang telah kita lalui. Dari awal, sampai sekarang.

* * *

(Insert song : **Gaara childhood** theme song-silakan coba- hehe#plak)

"_Sakura, dari tadi kau dilihat oleh Sasuke, loh!" _

"_Ah? Sasuke itu siapa, Tenten?"_

"_Siswaku! Kau lihat sana, deh! Tuh dia melihatmu! Hahaha,"_

"_Eh? Siapa sih? Yang mana? Aku tidak tahu!"_

"_Ah, kamu sih terlalu lama! Dia sudah tidak melihat kesini lagi, kan?"

* * *

_

"_Ya ampun, Hinata, Sakura! Kenapa bisa sampai kehabisan bensin? Dan… hah, kenapa juga sampai kehabisan uang segala sih? Aneh… ckck,"_

"_Hehehe, maaf, Tenten, habis dari tadi kita berkeliling, tidak tahunya bensin habis. Tahu seperti itu kami tidak akan jajan banyak. Hehehe, boleh pinjam uangmu, kan? Hihi…"_

"_Dasar kau ini! Untung aku ada latihan di sekitar sini. Kebetulan sekali kalian minta tolong padaku, eh? Atau jangan-jangan kau membuntutiku ya, Sakura! Mau melihat Sasuke berlatih juga?"_

"_A-Apa sih? Aku kan tidak tahu Sasuke itu yang mana? Euh. Lagipula aku juga baru tahu kalau kau latihan disini, wek?"_

"_Iya, iya. Jangan sewot dong. Jadi aku pinjami tidak? Lagipula… err… Sasuke itu yang mengantarku kesini. Itu dia di belakangmu!"_

"_E-Eeeeh?"_

"_Tuh, kan, malah saling melirik. Ckck… ya ampun. Saling jujur kenapa sih? Tertarik, ya? Hoho, Sasuke, kamu latihan disana! Menghadap Sakura. Itu loh… yang kemarin itu… hoho~!"_

"_A… tidak mau!"_

"_Dasaaaaaaar… baiklah… terserah kau saja, huh?"_

"_Ya sudah, hehe, terimakasih atas uangnya ya Tenten, besok aku kembalikan. Hehe,"_

"_O.K. Bunga 200%, yah?"_

"_Huh! Enak saja 200%! Dasar rentenir! 300% saja bagaimana?"_

"_Jiaaah, malah nawar. 200% aja deh, yah Sakura?"_

"_Ah, terserah. Mauku kan 300%..."_

"_Dasar aneh. Ya sudah, terimakasih sudah melihatku dan Sasukeeeee berlatih! Hahaha! Tuh, kan, malah Sasuke melirik kamu terus?"_

"_A-apa sih, Tenten! A-ano, aku mau pulang kalau begitu, uh?"_

"_Jaaaah, begitu saja ngambek! Iya deh… dadah!"_

"_Dadah Tenten… dan… um… Sa-sasuke?"_

"_Cie cieeeeee! Hahaha!"_

"_Uuh. Tenten!"

* * *

_

Masih kuingat kala kita pertama kali menjalin hubungan. Setelah beberapa bulan kita saling mengenal… Kau… saat itu kau bilang kau menyukaiku, dan kau bilang kau selalu ingin menjagaku, kan? Aku ingat, Sasuke, aku masih ingat itu. aku masih ingat semuanya itu. Bagaimana denganmu?

Dulu ketika awal hubungan kita kau menceritakan detail tentang kita, kan? Tentang kapan kau melihatku, bertemu denganku, dan lain sebagainya. Bahkan kau mengingat tanggalnya. Hmm… tapi… apa sekarang kau masih mengingatnya? Dan-ah, kalau tidak… Apa kau juga masih ingat seberapa overprotectivenya kau padaku? Apa kau masih ingat kau pernah marah padaku saat aku dekat dengan laki-laki lain? Apa kau juga masih ingat betapa tidak sabarannya dirimu ketika aku tidak juga membalas smsmu? Dan juga… apa kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kau memperhatikanku di saat aku sakit? Apa kau juga ingat kapan terakhir kali kau ada untukku di saat aku membutuhkanmu?

Entahlah, Sasuke… aku harap kau masih mengingat semua yang terjadi pada kita. Walaupun aku ragu, tetapi… aku sudah senang kau masih ingat sedikit saja tentangku. Sasuke, kau yang memulai, kau jugakah yang akan mengakhiri?

**Aku kan bertahan meski tak kan mungkin**

**Menerjang kisahnya walau perih, walau perih…**

**Salahkah aku terlalu cinta **

**Berharap semua kan kembali**

**Kau buang aku tinggalkan diriku**

**Kau hancurkan aku seakan ku tak pernah ada**

**Aku kan bertahan meski tak kan mungkin**

**Menerjang kisahnya walau perih, walau perih…**

Lagu itu berakhir, menyisakan aku yang sedang termenung sendiri di dalam kamarku. Apakah aku bisa bertahan dengan semua ini? Apakah aku bisa untuk tidak menangis lagi melihatmu seperti itu, Sasuke? Sasuke, sasuke, sasuke… pria dengan banyak kenangan untukku.

Hhh, aku memutar-mutar ponselku. Membuka kontak, melihat nama yang ada di sana satu persatu. Dan pada akhirnya juga jariku berhenti menekan tombol ketika yang tampak adalah namanya, Sasuke-kun, pacarku. Aku terdiam. Mulai bimbang. Jujur, sangat jujur. 3 hari tidak berkomunikasi dengannya membuatku kangen. Meskipun masih ada sisa karena sakit hati atas perkataannya tempo hari. Menggigit bibir bawahku aku mencoba untuk mengirim pesan padanya. Semoga ini berhasil. Karena sebelumnya aku tidak pernah berani mengirim sms kepadanya.

'**Sasuke…'**

Dengan perasaan was-was, takut, cemas karena diabaikan aku mengirim pesan yang amat singkat itu. Dengan perasaan cemas, aku menanti balasannya, meski aku tidak yakin ia akan membalasnya. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian, dengan gusar aku mengambil asal buku pelajaranku dan mulai membacanya. Padahal pikiranku sama sekali tidak terpusat pada deretan huruf yang dicetak rapi di kertas itu. Pikiranku sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi. Apakah Sasuke akan membalas smsku atau mengabaikannya. Berkali-kali mataku melirik ke layar ponsel yang aku letakkan di sebelahku yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur.

1 menit.

.

.

.

5 menit

Aku mendesah kecewa. Ternyata diabaikan, ya? Masih belum mempercayai juga aku menekan asal keypad. Layar menyala, tak ada tanda ada sms. Aku mendengus kecewa. Apa dia benar-benar mengabaikanku? Atau apa? Huh, aku harus mencoba berpikir positif. Aku melirik jam di dinding kamarku. Jam delapan lebih limabelas menit. Ini sudah malam, kalaupun hari ini Sasuke melatih, paling tidak jam 8 ia sudah pulang! Atau ada latihan malam? Tapi setahuku kalau di SMAnya latihan seharusnya paling lambat jam 6 sudah pulang. Hahh… atau… eng… pulsa habis? Errr… aku ragu. Setahuku setiap hari, dulu, ia tak pernah berhenti menghubungiku. Hahh… sudahlah, itu dulu. Bukan sekarang. Dulu mungkin ia begitu peduli padaku. Tapi sekarang? Lupakan!

Tapi meskipun aku mencoba untuk sok kuat seperti itu pada akhirnya aku kalah juga. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Tapi sampai saat ini, sudah lima belas menit berlalu dan balasannya tidak juga datang. Dan rasa kecewa beserta penasaran melingkupi diriku. Dengan memberanikan diri, menyingkirkan gengsi aku bertanya kepada Ino melalui sms.

Dan yang membuat diriku semakin gusar adalah ketika Ino pun juga tidak kunjung membalas smsku. Ada apa ini? Kebetulan sekali? Atau… uh, berpikir positif, Sakura. Harus berpikir positif. Mengerti? Mungkin saja mereka berdua sama-sama sibuk. Aku harap begitu…

* * *

Terkadang aku berpikir. Apakah Sasuke benar-benar serius padaku? Apakah ia hanya ingin mempermainkanku?

Sebagian dari perasaanku mengatakan 'iya' setelah melihat semua kenyataan ini.

Dan sisanya mengatakan 'tidak benar' mengingat masa laluku.

* * *

Akhirnya pertandingan pun tiba. Aku dan teman-teman sudah berangkat ke tempat pertandingan sejam sebelum dimulai. Sasuke-yang hubungannya denganku makin renggang- juga berjanji datang setelah pulang sekolah. Melalui Ino tentu saja.

Aku, Ino dan Hinata mengobrol soal perasaan kami yang deg-degan menyambut pertandingan pertama kami. Tenten tidak datang karena dia masih sekolah. Dia memang tidak ikut lagi pertandingan. Dia sudah keluar perguruan karena ada suatu masalah. Dan aku tidak tahu apa itu, dan itu pula yang membuat hubungannya dengan Sasuke agak kaku dan canggung. Karena Sasuke adalah seorang yang sangat rajin dalam latihan serta sangat mengabdi pada perguruan.

* * *

"Sakura, kau dipanggil!" ucap Hinata kemudian bertingkah heboh yang sungguh bukan Hinata banget karena dia mengetahui kalau aku sedari tadi melamun dan sama sekali belum melakukan pemanasan sedikitpun. Huh…

Aku terkejut. Segera aku berlari dan memakai pelindung tubuh.

"Kau belum pemanasan padahal. Maaf telah membuatmu repot karena kau tadi justru melatihku," ucap Ino saat memakaikan sabuk. Aku tersenyum gugup. Menyapu pandangan ke seluruh ruangan berharap Sasuke datang memberikan dukungan. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Aku mendengus kecewa. Dan soal Ino aku tidak begitu menggubris. Semoga saja aku bisa melaluinya. Walaupun aku belum pemanasan, karena aku sibuk melatih Ino, aku tidak tahu kalau pertandingannya diacak seperti ini. Ini dikarenakan aku tidak melihat jadwal. Duh, cerobohnya aku. Uh. Tidak papa. Aku harus berusaha.

Aku menelan ludahku saat mendengar seorang penonton berkata kalau lawanku itu atlet. Aduh mampus aku.

Dan sesudah itu, semuanya dimulai. Dia lebih gesit daripada aku. Aku sudah melancarkan tendangan dan pukulan semampuku. Beberapa kali aku menggunakan apa yang sudah Sasuke ajarkan padaku. Tapi hasil akhir menentukan. Aku hanya dapat satu bendera dari ketiga bendera yang ada. Itu berarti aku kalah. Aku menunduk sedih. Begitu pula dengan kedua temanku. Terlebih Ino, yang sudah membuatku tidak pemanasan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, kau tidak kalah telak," hibur mereka disertai acungan jempol Tenten yang sudah ada di sana karena pulang pagi. Aku mengangguk.

Dan pertandingan pun berlajut.

Jam setengah dua. Aku melihat wajah itu, Sasuke dengan tenangnya memasuki tempat pertandingan. Aku sedikit menggeram saat melihat beberapa orang cewek cekikikan sambil menunjuk dia dengan tangannya. Dan rasanya aku sangat ingin menonjok mereka dengan kepalan tanganku.

"Bagaimana?" ucapnya saat berada di depanku. Aku mendongak sedikit. Wajahku merona karena ini pertama kalinya dia mengajakku bicara setelah semua ini. aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku merasa canggung, takut tetapi senang.

"A-aku kalah," kemudian aku menunduk. Dia terdiam.

"Ya, tak apa, kau sudah berusaha," ucapnya kemudian tersenyum. Setelah itu aku merasa sudut-sudut di hatiku terasa berbunga-bunga melihat senyumnya. Sudah lama sekali, Sasuke…

"Ino dan Hinata?" ia bertanya.

"Hinata juga kalah. Tetapi Ino belum main," ucapku sambil melihat Ino yang harap-harap cemas menunggu panggilan. Aku melirik dengan sudut mataku, Sasuke tersenyum melihat Ino. Ayolah, jangan lagi…

Aku menghela nafas kemudian duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang kosong. Sasuke hanya memandangku tapi tidak berniat mengikutiku. Aku tidak peduli.

Aku pun memandang ke seluruh tempat kemudian menunduk.

"HEI!" seseorang mengagetkanku. Aku mendongak kaget.

"HAH!"

Orang itu tersenyum tidak bersalah saat mengagetkanku.

"Ha? Ga-gaara?" ucapku tak percaya. Aku memandangnya dari atas ke bawah. Benar Gaara. Dia ternyata ikut silat juga, ya?

"Ku ikut ini juga?" tanyaku tak percaya. Temanku SMP yang pendiam itu…

"Ya, tentu. Kau juga. Ku lihat kau tadi kalah, ya? Tapi permainanmu sangat bagus. Kau hebat. Baru 5 bulan ini belajar, kan?" pujinya tulus. Aku tersenyum senang.

"Ya, tapi bukan 5 bulan penuh, satu minggu hanya sekali. Dan bulan kemarin seminggu… emm… 4 kali," ucapku sambil mengingat-ingat. Gaara tersenyum.

PUK.

"Eh?" mataku mengerjap ketika ada sesuatu yang berat menimpa kepalaku. Tangan Gaara!

"Kau tambah cantik saja, tukang gambar!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Matanya sampai hampir tertutup karena senyumnya. Hah, mungkin sekarang dia bisa melihat garis-garis merah menghiasi pipiku.

"Aa. Dasar. Panda!" ucapku langsung menggembungkan pipiku. Bukan rahasia kalau aku dijuluki tukang gambar di sekolahku gara-gara hobiku yang tidak mau berhenti menggambar. Bahkan sejak SMP sampai sekarang. Di kelas, sambil memperhatikan penjelasan guru aku senang menggambar sesuatu. Bahkan LKS Hinata, Ino maupun Tenten beserta buku-buku mereka yang lain pernah menjadi korban keganasan-?- pensilku. Dan biasanya setelah itu aku akan dikeroyok dengan ganas oleh mereka.

"Dasar anak kecil!" ejeknya lagi. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kemudian memukul bahunya dengan kepalan tanganku. Dia terkekeh geli.

"GAARAAA jelek!" ucapku sedikit keras, membuat orang yang disana menoleh. Aku langsung meringis dan menunduk malu disertai kekehan dari Gaara. Uh, menyebalkan.

"Hei," ucap seseorang mengagetkanku. Aku kembali mendongak dan melihat Sasuke di depanku.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanyaku singkat. Aku menoleh kearah Gaara yang sedang tersenyum kearahku. Aku pun membalas senyumnya malu sambil menggaruk pipiku.

"Ino sudah mau bertanding. Kau tidak lihat?" tanyanya dingin. Aku melongok kearah depan, dengan kepala dimiringkan karena di depanku berdiri Sasuke. Disana terlihat Ino yang melambaikan tangannya menyuruhku mendekat. Aku berdiri. Merapikan pakaianku, kemudian menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Gaara, mau melihat bersamaku?" tanyaku. Gaara mengangguk. Aku melompat kecil. "Yey!"

"Ayo!" ucapku sambil menarik lengannya. "Ayo Sasuke!" ucapku pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri menghadap kearah kursiku tadi walaupun aku dan Gaara sudah melewatinya.

"Hn," ucapnya kemudian berbalik. Samar aku lihat dahinya berkerut namun disamarkan lagi ke wajah stoicnya. Aku tak ambil pusing, masih menyeret Gaara, teman akrabku semasa SMP ini untuk melihat Ino bertanding. Dan disana, aku pun melepaskan Gaara, membantu Hinata memasangkan pelindung tubuh untuk Ino dan memasangkan sabuknya.

"Semangat INO!" ucapku ketika Ino sudah bersiap dengan pasangnya. Di sampingku, Gaara menepuk-nepuk pipiku.

"Hei hei, suaramu cempreng tau!" ucapnya dengan nada meledek. Aku menggembungkan pipiku.

"Biarin. Daripada kau yang sok keren," balasku sengit. Dia berdecak kesal bercampur gemas. Disampingku, Hinata menowel lenganku. Aku menoleh. Dan dia melirik-lirik seseorang di belakangku dengan wajah yang aneh. Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang melihatku dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit di artikan.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Hn," dia menjawab asal. Aku mengerutkan dahiku tak suka kemudian berbalik. Kembali lagi menyoraki Ino.

Disana aku melihat Ino sedang bertanding melawan seseorang yang cukup gesit juga. Ino hebat juga, ia bisa meminimalisir serangan lawan. Akan tetapi itu tidak membuktikan hal yang baik. Akhirnya penentuan. Ino kalah telak karena lawannya aku pikir sangat kuat. Ia pun menunduk sedih. Aku dan Hinata menghiburnya.

Oh, jangan tanyakan Tenten dimana. Dia sudah pergi begitu mengetahui Sasuke datang kesini.

"Maafkan aku, teman-teman. Yah, tim sekolah kita tidak ada yang menang kalau begini," ucapnya sedih. Aku dan Hinata sama-sama menunduk. Ya, tim sekolah kami tidak ada yang memenangkan pertandingan. Tim sekolah yang hanya diwakili kami ini. Hah, ceng ceng po lah.

"Permainanmu sangat bagus kok, Ino," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

Ino tersenyum kemudian menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Terimakasih, ya!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku dan Hinata tersenyum kecil. Bedanya Hinata tersenyum manis, aku tersenyum kecut.

Dengan rasa kesal aku langsung berbalik, teringat Gaara. Aku celingukan mencari Gaara yang sudah tidak ada lagi di dekatku. Aku menghentakkan kakiku, tanpa sadar seseorang memperhatikanku.

"Hei, hei. Kau kenapa, Sakura?" Tanya Ino. Aku menoleh kemudian meringis. Aku melirik kearah Sasuke yang ternyata sedang memperhatikanku.

"Kau lihat Gaara tidak?" tanyaku dengan mata tak fokus karena masih celingukan mencari Gaara. Sasuke berdehem kecil.

"Tidak."

Aku merengut kecewa.

"Ayo pulang yuk… aku bosan," ucap Hinata. Aku memutar bola mataku. Anak satu ini, paling seneng kalau diajak pulang. Dia gampang bosen, sama seperti aku juga, sih. Aku dan yang lain mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tidak membawa motor," ucap Ino sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Sayang sekali, Ino, aku juga diantar. Kan kita semua tidak membawa motor. Tapi aku nanti dijemput Kak Neji sih. Katanya lagi perjalanan," ucapnya menyesal. Ino mengangguk mengerti.

"Denganku saja," tawar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Aku terdiam. Hei hei, aku juga tidak membawa motor. Tapi kalau kau pilih dia juga tidak apa.

"Sasuke benar mau bareng Ino?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih deh," ucap Ino.

"Sama-sama," ucap Sasuke. Hei, mana jawaban pertanyaanku? Kenapa Ino juga mengabaikanku. Aku merengut sebentar.

"Oh ya, kau bagaimana Sakura?" Tanya Ino tiba-tiba. Aku terdiam. Suasana canggung tiba-tiba menyelimuti kami. Mataku berputar gelisah memikirkan jawaban. Tiba-tiba, di antara kerumunan, aku melihat rambut merah yang khas.

"Gaara! Aku bareng Gaara saja. Aku mau minta ijin dulu padanya. Ja," ucapku kemudian berlari menuju Gaara.

"Hei! Kau meninggalkanku!" ucapku berpura sebal. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Maaf, habis dari toilet,"

"Ya. Kau mau pulang? Antar dong. Yah yah? Rumahmu searah, kan? Yah? Ya?" ucapku merajuk.

"Tidak," ucap Gaara berpura-pura pelit terlihat dari wajahnya. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Pelit kau," ucapku ngambek. Dia terkekeh. "Iya, iya ya ampun. Ku antar pulang!" ucapnya sambil menepuk kepalaku. Kebiasaannya sejak dulu. Aku tersenyum lebar kemudian mencubit pipinya sebagai kebiasaanku. Dulu kami memang sangat dekat, dan teman-teman bilang Gaara menyukaiku. Tapi aku tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak.

Aku menoleh kearah sahabat dan kekasihku itu. tampak mereka sedang memperhatikanku. Hinata tampak tersenyum geli melihat tampang Sasuke yang terlihat sebal. Entah mengapa, aku merasa ia tidak suka kedekatanku dengan Gaara. Apakah ia cemburu? Aku tidak mau menyimpulkannya.

Akhirnya kami pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Aku tidak mempedulikan lagi Sasuke dengan Ino yang ada di belakangku. Aku asyik bercanda dan ngobrol dengan Gaara. Sampai di persimpangan jalan yang menyebabkan kami harus terpisah.

* * *

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**04-03-2011**

**17.54**

**Siapa orang tadi?**

Dahiku berkerut. Tumben dia sms. Orang tadi? Gaara maksudnya?

Dengan cepat aku langsung membalas sms Sasuke karena aku juga sedang smsan dengan Gaara.

**Temanku. Kenapa?**

**.**

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**04-03-2011**

**18.01**

**Teman apa? Yang jelas!**

Dahiku mengerut ketika membacanya. Iya-iya biasa aja napa sih?

**Teman SMP. Kenapa?**

**.**

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**04-03-2011**

**18.05**

**Akrab? **

**.**

**Tentu saja. Sangat malah. Kenapa?**

.

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**04-03-2011**

**18.07**

**Pernah suka?**

Dahiku mengerut membaca pesannya. Aku mulai berpikir… yah…

**Sedikit. Dan kata teman-teman dia suka padaku. Tapi aku juga tidak tau.**

Dan tidak sampai semenit balasan datang.

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**04-03-2011**

**Sedikit bagaimana?**

**.**

**Ya… dulu aku pernah suka padanya.**

Hanya menghitung waktu beberapa detik setelah aku mengirim pesan itu, laugh away dari HPku terdengar nyaring. Sasuke. Menelponku.

"Hai?" ucapku canggung.

"Hn,"

"Ada apa, **tumben," **ucapku menekankan. Diam sejenak.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja…" ucapnya menggantung. Aku terdiam, aku tahu dia akan melanjutkan.

"Kau. Pernah. Suka. Dengannya?" tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan. Aku terhenyak.

"I-iya. Dulu sekali, saat kami masih sahabat dekat,"

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya-tidak, tuntutnya.

"Iya. Dulu… aku menyukai Gaara yang menjadi teman dekatku saat SMP. Aku senang sekali kalau ada Gaara. Dia itu baik, ramah, cakep dan ju-"

"Aku tidak menanyakan itu!" ucap Sasuke tajam. Aku menggembungkan pipiku.

"Jangan menggembungkan pipimu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke yang mengejutkanku. Tahu saja dia ekspresiku. Dengan sebal aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Dan jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ada sedikit rasa sebal, tapi banyak rasa senang karena dia memperhatikanku, memperhatikan kebiasaanku.

"Iya, iya," ucapku.

"Hn, mengenai dia suka padamu?" tanyanya. Aku bisa menangkap rasa penasaran dari suaranya.

"Oh, kata temanku sih… Aku juga kurang tau. Tapi… entahlah, aku senang juga sih saat mendengarnya," ucapku sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa apanya?" ucapku memperjelas.

"Hah… Kenapa kau senang mendengarnya. Hh… demi Tuhan!" ucapnya gusar. Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Ya ampun Sasuke, kau tidak sabaran sekali. Kenapa sih?

"Iyaa, iya! Uuh… Ya senang lah! Siapa juga yang tidak senang kalau orang yang kau suka juga menyukaimu," ucapku setengah berteriak. Diam beberapa saat.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke. Euh, mulai lagi sikap sok coolnya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" ucapku tidak sabaran. Dia ini aneh sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya singkat. Aku merasa panas lagi. Huh, sudahlah, Sasuke, aku ini orangnya gampang emosi juga, lho lama-lama. Aku injek-injek sampai penyet baru tau rasa, kau!

"Ooh, ya sudah. Ada sms masuk," ucapku seketika. "Mungkin dari Gaara," ucapku pelan sedikit bersemangat, karena aku dan Gaara memang smsan, dan dia menawariku untuk mentraktirku bakso, woay, makanan kesukaanku.

"Kau smsan dengannya?" ucapnya ketus. Aku mengangguk.

"E-eh, iya," ucapku sambil menepuk dahiku, mana mungkin dia bisa melihat anggukanku.

"Ngapain?"

"Hanya smsan, dia mau mentraktirku bakso. Hebat, kaaan?" ucapku dengan berseri-seri.

"Tidak," ucapnya singkat. Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Kenapa sih, sensitive sekali!" tuduhku galak. Dia diam.

"Jangan smsan dengannya," perintahnya. Aku mengerutkan dahiku-lagi.

"Kenapa? Dia temanku?" sergahku sedikit marah. Apa-apaan, membatasiku. Dia saja enak-enakan smsan dengan Ino. Masak aku tidak boleh! Dasar curang.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" ucapnya sedikit membentak. Aku terdiam.

"Dengar! Kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan orang lain selain aku!" ucapnya bossy.

"Begitukah?" ujarku kecewa. Kau sepuasnya saja dengan Ino. Kenapa melarangku seenaknya, Sasuke…

"Hn,"

"Curang…" ucapku sedih.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapku cepat.

"Katakan!" tuntutnya. Dan mau tidak mau, aku mengatakannya. Mencoba membicarakan semua yang mengganjal.

"Kau… k-kau… asyik smsan dengan Ino… tapi… tapi kau melarangku?" tanyaku sedih. Dia terdiam.

"Kau peduli sekali dengan Ino, Sasuke," lanjutku dengan suara parau karena tidak ada respon dari Sasuke. Oh tidak, air mataku, jangan lagi!

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau tak pernah menggubrisku, kan? Aku bertanya kau acuhkan, aku ingin tahu kabarmu kau hindari, aku membutuhkanmu kau abaikan. ADA APA DENGANMU?" ujarku sedikit keras, disertai isakan kecil yang langsung aku samarkan dengan batuk-batuk kecil.

"…"

"Sedangkan pada Ino, kau… kau selalu pe-peduli… kau selalu memperhatikan, sebenarnya. Aku ini… apa?" ucapku dengan gusar, dan isak yang semakin kencang. Sasuke tidak berbicara. Aku terdiam, menanti kata-katanya.

Lama sekali tidak ada suara. Hanya terdengar isakanku. Dan aku menunggu apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Ya," ucapnya singkat.

Hah? Apa lagi ini? Aku benci padamu, Sasuke. Kenapa kau malah mengacuhkanku. LAGI! Aku sudah mencoba membicarakan hal ini, dan aku bermaksud agar kau mengetahuinya, bukan mengacuhkannya!

"AKU BENCI PADAMU! JANGAN HUBUNGI AKU! KITA **PUTUS**!" ucapku kemudian menutup sambungan telepon dan segera menonaktifkan HPku. Dengan kalut, aku mengambil sim card kemudian mematahkannya. Semalaman itu, aku habiskan waktuku untuk menangis.

* * *

(Insert Gaara childhood theme song-again-)

"_Anoo… Tenten bilang kau selalu memperhatikanku ya, Sasuke?"_

"_Hn. Kenapa?"_

"_Hehehe, tidak apa-apa sih. Sejak kapan kau melihatku?"_

"_Sejak kau ada popda taekwondo waktu itu, aku sedang mendaftar,"_

"_Eh? Benarkah?"_

"_Hn,"_

"_Sasuke, kenapa kau menyukaiku?" _

"_Aku tidak tahu,"_

"_Tidak tahu bagaimana? Pelit!"_

"_Eh? Aku benar tidak mengerti kenapa bisa tertarik padamu, Sakura!"_

"_Huh? Ya sudah kalau begitu,"_

"_Hn,"_

"_Huuuuu…"_

"_Aku menyayangimu,"_

"_E-eh?"_

_._

_._

_.  
_

**"_Dan akan selalu menjagamu,"_**

Aku… akan bangkit setelah ini, Sasuke.

Biarlah yang lalu itu berlalu. Aku tidak ingin terpuruk. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup kalau hanya terus menoleh ke belakang. Aku manusia, dengan kedua mata di depan, Pencipta tentu mengharapkanku dan semua manusia untuk melihat ke depan, bukan?

Masa lalu adalah kenangan, hari ini adalah kenyataan, dan besok adalah harapan. Mulai sekarang aku akan maju, tanpamu.

Terimakasih, Sasuke. Untuk semua yang kau berikan padaku. Untuk kasih sayangmu, perhatianmu, cintamu, apapun yang kau berikan untukku. Aku sangat menghargai itu.

Kau adalah yang pertama bagiku, dan aku sangat menyayangimu. Meskipun akhirnya seperti ini. Kalau kau memang benar-benar menyukai Ino, aku harap kau bisa bahagia dengannya. Aku akan mencoba merelakanmu. Kalau kalian saling menyukai, aku hanya akan menjadi penghalang bagi kalian. Perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan. Aku tahu itu. semoga keputusanku tepat. Terimakasih atas semua yang kau berikan padaku, Sasuke. Terimakasih.

Sasuke, semuanya cukup sampai disini.

Sekali lagi terimakasih, Sasuke…

.

.

.

Selamat tinggal…

**TBC

* * *

**

**UchiHAruno : -_-. **Mohon maaf apabila tambah lebay, gaje, gak nyambung, gombal, aneh, dan tambah cacat. DX. Maaf yak? Readersku tersayang… (Readers : "Bah! Sape elu!"). #pundung#. Anoo.. ini adalah chapter sebelum chapter akhir.. hehehe, terimakasih atas respon yang diberikan. Saya sangat senang sekali :D. beberapa kali saya cek review. Wuah! Senangnya…:D hehehe. –huuuug-. Terimakasih untuk semua pastisipasinya, membaca maupun memberikan review. :D Hoho, yang putus itu… errr… jangan deh, ogaaah. Pokoknya cuma berdasar kisah nyata, tapi semuanya gak sesuai cerita nyata. Hehe #abaikan.

Ini balasan review… Jengjeeeeng.. –halah-. Yang log in lewat pesan yak? 8D

Pertama buat **Green YupiCandy Chan : **Uwah, maaf, baru dibales sekarang. D:. Habis Green reviewnya pas aku udah publish chap dua kemarin. Jadi setelah aku publish, aku iseng lihat kotak review ternyata nambah satu untuk chapter satu. Maaf yaaak? Aku ngirim Pm ternyata gak bisa. Hehehe. Iya nih, Sasukenya gak adil, yak? Hehe, pokoknya terimakasih banyak untuk Green-chaaan (sksd). Hehehe, oh iya, pernah di FB itu kan? Iya belom sih? Wtw atau komen-komenan gitu? Soalnya engga asing. Maaf kalau pelupa… m(_ _)m. Piss..

**Chiwe Sasusaku : **Hahaha. :p. Hoho~ Eh, iya. Kapan-kapan wtw yah? ;). Hihi… Sama, pusing ujian praktek. -.- . Tapi untung udah selesai. Kurang olahraga doang punyaku. Tinggal konsen UAS ama UAN. –ga ada yang nanya- :D. Yo, Chiwe, Ganbatte! Tapi lanjutin fict secepetnya, ya? –maksa#digampar. Hohoho, Chiwe ternyata kau punya jiwa psikopat-halah#ditampol. Tapi ide yang bagus juga tuh! Hahaha#plak. Iya, tuh, Sakuranya udah mulai bangkit-?-. Mau tahu jawabannya? Hohoho, baca aja lanjutannya. Hahaha#Brak. (^_^)v

**Jasmine Fu : **Terimakasih! :D. Hoho, benarkah? 8D. Aaaa! Apakah ini udah kilat, Fu? ;) (Padahal engga kilat. )

**Andaaza : **Huaaa? Aduh, sabar… Hihihi, iya, Sasukenya emang sok-sokan gitu yah? (Sasu : Kan elu yang buat. -_-). Ini udah diputus loh, terus tadi apa Sasuke kelihatan cemburunya? 8D? Eh? Hoho, semoga iya…. Terimakasih reviewnya yaaah! :DD Ini sudah updet! Hoho, lihat saja nanti apakah akan jadi Sasosaku? Narusaku? Atau tetap Sasusaku? Khukhukhu –halah-.

**Vvvv : **Sama. Aku juga… -jongkok sambil ngorek-orek tanah dengan muka mules. Eh, melas-. Arigatou. :D

**Mayu akira : **Aha! Ternyata permintaan Mayu terkabul semua! Hoho, apakah Sasuke sudah cemburu banget disini? Apa belum kelihatan? –ngarep-. Terus ini juga sudah putus. Hehehe. Arigatou :D

**Onyxita Haruno : **Aaaaaaaaa! Iya imouto! Ini sudah aku update. Apakah yang diatas itu Sasuke sudah cemburu? Menurut imouto? Tapi pas Sakura sudah mengungkapkan malah engga diperhatiin, kan? Eh, istilahnya apa ya yang kayak di atas itu? Dicuekin. Iya… #sama aja dodol#. Huuua? Eh? Iya, aduh, jangan nangis dong! –ngangsurin kain pel ke imouto~ditonjok sampai ke pangkuan Sasuke-. Hua, makasih reviewnya lagi imouto! :D hihi…

**Yuki Chynta : **Aduh? Jangan naik darah! D: Hehe, tapi kayaknya aku memang payah buat fict, jadi tidak apa belum bisa memenuhi permintaan T_T. Apakah yang tadi sudah kejam pembalasannya? Apa malah belum ada? Huaa? Kalau begitu chap depan ada.. hehe –senyum misterius#diinjek#. Yang buat cemburu bukan Naru Saso chap ini, tapi Gaara. Hehehe, misterius, kan? –halah-. Arigatoooo :D

**Kuroi Zou : **Wah, serasa dapet kehormatan aku… hahaha. #apasih. Hoho. Huua? Jangan sakit hati.. Gimana kalau sakit jiwa #ditabok. Iya, hehehe, (padahal kan aku yang buat mereka kayak gitu#plak). Ahaha, iya juga yah, Saso Naru kayak hero gitu. Hihihi… Nih, di chap ini Sasuke juga sudah cemburu. Hehehe… -nyengir gaje-. Arigatou. :D

**ThaaCuteeDevilL : **Huua? Kalau kamu cemburunya gitu, berarti kita senasib dong? Hahaha. Ini Sasuke sudah cemburu. Hihihi… Aku bales disini aja yah? Soalnya aku ga tau e-mail kamu. Hehehe. Gapapa, kan? ;)

**Rizuka Hanayuuki : **Hehehe, ini Sasuke juga sudah cemburu, kan? Iya, kan? –nyari dukungan-. Hahaha. Iya, ini juga sudah update. Terimakasih banyak yah! :D

**Kimyu : **Ah? Jangan bunuh Sasuke! (tanpa aku) wkwkwk. Iya nih, aku pengen pites mereka berdua. –author aneh-. Halah. Hahaha, iya, chapter ini kan Sasuke juga sudah cemburu, kan? 8D. Arigatou. :D. Jangan emosi lagi.. hihihi. : )

**Abcd : **Hahaha, iya gapapa kok : ). Uwah, yang pasti bukan karena fictnya yang keren. Fictnya gaje banget! Hihihi. Iya… Ayok kita duet-?- ngelawan Sasu. Halah, err emang kecepatan cahaya tu berapa? –innocent#plak. Arigatou! :D

**Putri : **Uwaaa… jangan nangis atuh? D:. Maaf nih. Hehehe Itu udah putus, tapi masalahnya kalau jatuh cinta lagi agak sulit buat Saku. Hehehe, pengen tau lanjutannya kan? Iya aja yah? –maksa#plak. Arigatou! :D

**Uchiha Athena : **Hihihi, iya juga yah, malah kebanyakan Sasuinonya nih… #pundung ga jelas di pinggir selokan. Chap depan bakalan banyak Sasusakunya deh –ups. Hehehe… Hahaha, iya gapapa kok : ). Ini emang true story, tapi dasarnya aja, tapi ada juga sih yang sama#gimana sih. Ya pokoknya gitu deh, tapi sekarang udah gak cemburu-cemburu banget. Hehe.. Waduh, kalau mau hajar dia… -bayangin pas mukul malah aku yang sakit-. Hehehe, makasih yaaaah? :D

**Anak hilang : **Iya nih… #pundung sambil nyungsep-?-. Tapi di chap ini udah engga kan? Hoho. 8D. Chap ini Sasukenya yang cemburu. :3. Hihi, Yey –lompat gaje#plak. Kalau sekarang typonya gimana? Adakah? Hihi, makasih ya reviewnya… :DD

**No name 1 : **Tuh udah putus! *nunjuk-nunjuk Sakura yang mewek gak jelas#ditampol* Apakah Sasuke disini cemburunya sudah melebihi Sakura? *ngarep*. MCDKnya masih buntu ideeee #jedukin kepala ke bantal-?-. Uwah, padahal itu chap terakhir tapi susah deskripnya pas pernikahan ituu… D:. Eh, update ASAP itu sebenernya apa sih? #ditimpukin rame-rame#. Hehehe, sebenernya aku malu tanya itu tuh, tapi aku engga tau… (*^_^*)

**Via hatake ga login : **Hehehe, iya, mengenaskan banget yah, Sakuranya… #ngeliat Saku dengan wajah prihatin#plak#. Pengen nonjok Sasu? Ya udah bareng-bareng aja gimana? Haha#plak plak#. Ini sudah chapter 4 updateeee! :D arigatou! :D

**Kenzou : **U-uwa… #blush#. Ja-jangan gitu aku jadi gogri-?-. Iya! :D tentu! Hohoho, ini apakah sudah kilat, Kenzou-san? :D. kamu juga. .b(o_o)d. eh atau d(o_o)b. Yang keliatan jempol yang mana? #gubrak.

**Meity-chan : **Hahaha, iya, melas banget kan Sakura? *ngetawain Sakura sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Sakura#dishannaro#. Ini nih, Sasukenya sudah cemburu! :D. Bagaimana? Khukhukhu. *ketawa ikut-ikutan sambil ngelirik Meity-chan* #plak. Ini sudah Update! :D Arigatou! :D

**Agnes BigBang : **Iya nih, Sasu makin tega… (padahal yang buat). Waduh, jangan nangis, yah. Hihihi, Apakah Sasuke sudah lebih cemburu dari Sakura? Kayaknya sih menurut feelku belum.. –sok mikir-. Hehe, Musim Cintanya lagi buntu ideeee… Huaaaa… #jejeritan sambil lompat2 -?-. Arigatou! :D

**Maya : **Hahaha, iya juga yah. Tapi Maya-san tau banget soal kepribadian. Hehehe, iya, menurutku kalau cowok cemburu itu kadang dia ngambek apa marah-marah gak jelas gitu deh. Aneh ya? Hahaha#plak. Ini apakah kilaaaat? :D Arigatou! :D

**KristaL : **Hahha, Iya juga yah. Sasuke enak-enakan deket ama cewek lain tapi Sakuranya dicuekin. Huah! *emosi-padahal siapa yang buat juga-. Hoho, sudah updeeeet! Makasih :DD

**Shillazhr : **Hahha, iya gapapa kok : ). Aduh, kenapa pada mau nonjokin Sasuke sih? Kan aku mau ikut juga #halah#. Ah, engga juga… hihi #malu-malu sapi#. Okeeee! :D Arigatou! :D

**Hikari Shinju : **Hahaha, aduh, Hikari-san jadi emosi nih. Hehehe… Iya juga sih, Sasuke jahat banget yak. Sakuranya dicuekin gitu lah.. ckck… Mau tahu apa? Hahaha. Lihat eh baca aja lanjutannya#promosipromosi#. Hoho-plak-. Iya nih. Kilat! :D Arigatou!

**Uchiha vio-chan : **Iya nih, mereka berdua itu gak peka yah? #inosen#. Bagaimana? Sasukenya di chap ini? :3. Hehehe, Makasih reviewnya, yah! :DDD

**Rini : **Iya, kok kamu jadi ikut-ikutan cemburu? Hihihi#plak. Aduh, makasih reviewnya yah? :D. Ini update dik. :D hehehe…

**Just reader15 : **HIhihi, makasih yah udah baca. XD. Halah, malah dilempar tomat, kesenengan dong. Hahaha…. Di chap ini Sasukenya sudah cemburu, kan? :D Ini update! :DD Arigatou! :D

**Inori chan : **Sama! Hihihi, aku juga sering baca fict sebelum tidur! :D *tos*. Iya, gapapa… : ). Ah, jangan dibanting. Kasihkan aku aja, HPku rusak nih-ngarep#plak- Iya, pengalaman pribadi *ngangguk-angguk*. Hahaha, iya,chap ini Sasuke sudah cemburu, kan? :D hehehe, hahaha, iya, gapapa kok : ) makasih banget sudah revieeeeew! :DD

**Blue-kirei** : Hah? Masakan kamu mau motong rambutnya Sasuke yang antik itu? O.O... Ikuuuuuuuuutt~ Hoho#plak#. Aha, ini sudah apdet... TErimakasih banyak yah... :DDD hihi

**ML males login** : Hahaha, dasar kau ini... *nepuk-nepuk bahu sok akrab#ditabok#. Hihi, kalau nikah ama Sasuke sih saya juga mauuuu! :D Kalau gitu bareng yuk... -?-. #plak#. Hihi, aku gak lupa updet kok... hihihi... :DDD

**Soraka Menashi** : Ahaha,Bagaimana kalau kita siksa Sasukenya? *evil laugh#dipentung#. HEhehe, kalau sudah update bisa tidur, kan? hihi... :D. Ini sudah apdet lohhh... :D Arigatou! :D

**Maito** : Osh! Kali ini sudah tidak cemburu-cemburu banget kan Sakuranya kan? 8D. semoga iya... semoga iyaaaaa... hehehe, Iya, endingnya Sasusaku kok. ;). hihihi, makasih sudah review... :DDD

**Ran Hakuya** : Huueeeee? Mirip kisah nyata? Samaaaaa! DX. Gak enak banget yah cemburu itu... (nyari dukungan terus. hihi#plak#). Eh? Karma kenapa? . Iyaaa! :D Makasiiiiiih.. hihihihi... :D

**Miss blue** : Aku juga gak suka sikapnya Sasuke... *manggut-manggut#dikrmplang#. Miss Blue : kan elu yang buat-sweatdrop-. Hihi, makasih... :DDD

**HarunoZuka : **Hahaha, iya, kita siksa Sasuke aja nyooook... #dikemplang Sasuke FC#. hihi, Apakah Sasuke sudah menderita? *menatap Haruno-san dengan puppy eyes#ditabok#. kayaknya belum yah... *ngorek-orek hidung-lho? jorok-#dilempar wajan#. Makasih sudah review yaaaah. :D

Semoga ga ada yang kelewatan. :) Terimakasih semuanya... :DDD. Setelah ini sudah chap terakhir. ikutin terus yaaa... *maksa#plak#. hehe... -nyengir gaje-.


	5. Chapter 5

**Haruno Sakura **berganti status dari "berpacaran" menjadi "lajang".

20 menit yang lalu – **14 Suka** – **9 Komentar**.

**Sabaku no Gaara**

Eh? Emang kamu sebelumnya pacaran, Sak?

19 menit yang lalu. **Suka**

**Haruno Sakura**

Iya Gaar. Tapi sekarang udah engga…

18 menit yang lalu. 2 **Suka**

**Sabaku no Gaara**

Lho kenapa? Aku pikir sebelumnya kau belum punya pacar, tukang gambar!

18 menit yang lalu. **Suka**

**Haruno Sakura**

Udaaaah. -_-.

Panda jelek.

17 menit yang lalu. **2 Suka**

**Tobi Anak Baik**

Udah engga sama Sasuke lagi?

15 menit yang lalu. **Suka**

**Haruno Sakura**

Engga, Tob.

10 menit yang lalu. **Suka**

**Rock Lee**

Yeeeaaaah…

9 menit yang lalu. **3 Suka**

**Kawada Taro**

Hai…

8 menit yang lalu. **Suka**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Eh?

5 menit yang lalu. **Suka**

* * *

Aku menatap datar komen-komen di Facebookku. Hh, apa kekanak-kanakan ya mengganti status seperti itu? Tapi aku hanya ingin menegaskan saja. Kalau aku bukan apa-apanya Sasuke lagi. Tch, Sasuke, bukankah aku pemberani, heh? Apalah perkataanmu, aku sekarang tidak punya hubungan lagi denganmu. Haha…

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, dan aku berniat membuka lembaran baru tanpa Sasuke itu. aku menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Hah, aku ingin lega. Aku ingin menjadi diriku yang baru mulai sekarang. Tanpa Sasuke, tanpa terikat kepadanya lagi. Aku, mulai sekarang adalah Sakura yang baru. Aku bukanlah Sakura yang akan menangis lagi melihatmu seperti itu, Sasuke, kita sudah tidak punya hubungan lagi. Mungkin kalau kau mau berteman denganku aku masih mau menerima. Tapi kalau sebagai pacar… entahlah.

* * *

"Sakura? Apa benar kalau kau dan Sasuke putus?" teriak Ino tiba-tiba ketika aku meletakkan tasku di kursi. Aku menahan nafasku sebentar. Hah, Ino. Apa kau tak sadar ini gara-gara dirimu?

"Ya," ucapku kemudian duduk di bangkuku. Aku mengeluarkan ponsel yang telah aku isi dengan sim card baru, memainkannya. Sebenarnya untuk menghindari tatap mata dengan Ino. Huh…

"Tapi kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menggoyang lenganku. Aku mendelik. Berisik sekali dia.

"Tidak apa-apa! Kalau kau mau tau tanya saja padanya," ucapku ketus kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku memainkan ponselku.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba putus begitu? Kulihat kalian tampak baik-baik saja. Semalam Sasuke sms aku, dia tidak bisa menghubungimu. Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif? Apa kau juga ganti nomor? Kalau benar dia ingin minta nomormu!" ucap Ino sambil menatapku. Entah kenapa ketika ia berbicara denganku seperti ini aku merasa sangat marah sekali. Bukankah penyebab putusnya aku dan Sasuke adalah kehadirannya ini? Hah, demi Tuhan, kapan dia sadar? Kenapa dia berlagak inosen begitu? Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak peka kalau dia selalu ada untuk merusak momenku dan Sasuke?

"Dengar ya, Ino… Itu bukan urusanmu, aku sedang tidak mau membicarakan tentang Sasuke. Dan soal dia meminta nomoku itu… Lupakan saja!" ucapku sinis. Aku menatapnya tajam. Dan tanpa aku sadari sebelumnya bibirku bergetar hebat, aku merasa aneh. Antara sedih dan juga marah. Dia terhenyak sebentar.

"Tapi.."

"Ah, aku lapar sekali. Kalau kau pengen tahu, smsan saja dengannya. Kalian **akrab**, kan?" ucapku ketus kemudian berlalu. Hah, hari ini aku benar-benar bad mood.

"Ah, Hinata! Ayo ke kantiiin!" ucapku ketika melihat Hinata sedang berjalan di depan kelas menuju ke bangku. Dengan seenaknya aku menggeret lengan Hinata yang cengo karena perbuatanku. Ah, sudahlah. Maaf, Hinata. Tapi di dalam kelas membuat hatiku benar-benar sebal.

* * *

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menarikku kesini, Sakura?" Tanya Hinata bingung. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Rambutnya yang panjang itu bergoyang sedikit ketika ia memiringkan kepalanya. Aku tersenyum kecut.

"Temani makan. Hehehe…" ucapku nyengir.

"Oh… O.K…" ucapnya kemudian memesan minuman untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Aku merengut ketika melihat Ino yang duduk di depanku sedang smsan. Pasti dengan Sasuke. Dia benar-benar menanyakannya, ya? Huh. Eh? Kenapa aku sebal begini? Ayolah, Sakura… kau sudah tidak punya hubungan lagi dengan Sasuke, kan? Untuk apa kau sebal begitu? Kau juga yang menyuruhnya seperti itu! Biarlah teman dan pacar tak setia itu melakukan urusannya sendiri.

* * *

Pulang sekolah, aku tidak membawa motor karena harus diservis. Aku kemudian berjalan menuju gerbang. Hah, penuh sekali sih disini. Dengan susah payah aku kemudian berhasil keluar dari kerumunan siswa-siswi yang pulang itu. Hah, katanya sekolah unggulan, gerbang saja sempit begini. Ah, sudahlah! Sejak kapan aku memikirkan sempitnya gerbang seperti ini? pada akhirnya semua bisa keluar, kan?

Aku berjalan di pinggir untuk menuju ke terminal terdekat. Yah, aku akan naik bis untuk sampai ke rumahku. Baru beberapa langkah aku keluar dari gerbang sekolah, telingaku bergerak sendiri mendengar suara yang sangat familiar sedang memanggilku.

"Sakura!" ulang suara itu kali ini dengan agak keras. Seketika tubuhku membatu. E-eh? Itu… bukankah suaranya… dengan horror aku menoleh dan mendapati kekasihku—tidak, mantan kekasihku sedang turun dari motornya yang berada di samping gerbang sekolahku dengan jarak kurang lebih 5 meter, dan 10 meter dari tempatku berdiri. Sialan. Kenapa dia ada disini? Huh. Dengan cuek aku terus melenggang pergi.

Aku melangkah dengan cepat. Kali ini, baru 5 langkah berjalan ke depan, menjauhi Sasuke yang mulai tertinggal di belakangku itu, aku dikejutkan oleh keberadaan Ino yang sedang berlari tampak tergesa dari salah satu belokan. Sepertinya ia akan menuju ke sekolah. Huh, dua orang yang ingin kuhindari kenapa kompak muncul di satu waktu dan tempat yang sama sih? Menggeram pelan dan benar-benar bodohnya aku, aku malah memutar kembali kearah gerbang. Entahlah, tapi ini yang mau aku lakukan. Aku malah lebih ingin tidak bertemu Ino daripada Sasuke. Dengan berlari aku langsung berkelit dan masuk ke dalam sekolahku lagi. Hampir saja Sasuke menangkapku. Hah, ini perasaanku atau aku dan dia seperti orang yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran, ya? Peduli amat karena para siswa juga lumayan sepi walau masih ada beberapa yang berada di depan gerbang menunggu jemputan.

Dengan berlari lagi aku masuk ke dalam pos satpam yang ada di dekat gerbang agak menjorok ke dalam. Mengintip Sasuke yang menggaruk rambutnya frustasi. Aku tertawa sinis. Hahaha, aku jahat sekali sih. Biarkan sajalah, sekali ini, daripada dia yang berkali-kali. Huh! Namun tak beberapa lama dahiku mengerut melihat Ino datang kepada Sasuke. Aku menatap tak suka saat mereka berdua mengobrol. Tampak wajah Sasuke yang tampak frustasi dengan Ino yang tampak kebingungan. Beberapa detik kemudian aku segera menundukkan wajahku dari kaca agar tidak dilihat Ino dan Sasuke yang celingukan mencariku. Sepertinya sih…

Dengan perasaan berdebar, selama beberapa menit aku berdiam dalam posisi berjongkok untuk menghindari ketemunya aku dari mereka berdua itu. Setelah kira-kira 5 menit kemudian dan mereka sama sekali tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan mencariku-apa aku yang terlalu Ge-eR. Iya kalau mereka mencariku. Kalau tidak? Hah, segera aku mengintip lagi dari kaca pos satpam, dan tidak lagi mendapati mereka berdua di gerbang sana. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa. Mungkinkah karena mereka tidak mencariku? Memperhatikanku? Huh, hentikan, Sakura. Sasuke itu bukan apa-apamu lagi. Mungkin mereka berdua sedang berkencan. Hah, demi Tuhan.

* * *

Setelah memastikan tidak ada tanda-tanda dari mereka lagi, aku segera keluar dari gerbang. Hah, untung saja. Aku ingin sekali tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Aku benar-benar benci kepada mereka. Huh!

Hah, sudahlah, Sakura. Kau kan sudah jadi Sakura yang bar-

"Kyaaaaaaa!" teriakku tiba-tiba ketika aku tertarik ke suatu arah dan dahiku yang luasnya lumayan ini membentur sesuatu yang keras. Apa tadi, eh? Mataku memincing melihat sesosok orang yang ternyata menarikku tadi. Dan aku merutuki bahunya yang seenaknya menyentuh dahiku ini. tapi detik berikutnya lidahku kelu setelah aku bisa melihat sosoknya yang terlihat dengan jelas. Dia adalah Sasuke. Dan aku melihat Ino ada di belakangnya. Aku menatap tak suka pada mereka berdua.

"Ada apa? Lepaskan!" perintahku tegas. Dia hanya diam. Akan tetapi tidak tampak tanda akan melepaskanku.

"Kau tuli, ya? Sekarang lepaskan aku!" ucapku dengan wajah yang aku buat semarah mungkin.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu," ucapnya datar sambil menatapku dalam.

"Bicara apa, eh? Tidak perlu. Aku mau pulang! Tch, tiba-tiba saja mau mengajakku bicara. Memangnya dulu kau kenapa? Menatapku pun kau tidak mau!" ucapku sambil berniat meninggalkannya. Akan tetapi cengkeramannya sangat erat. Aku bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan tanganku sedikit pun. Aku menghela nafas bosan.

"HE! Lepaskan tanganku!" ucapku dengan lagak menantang. Nah, kau bilang tidak suka dipanggil 'he', kan? Bagaimana hm, Sasuke? Aku dengar dia menghela nafas. Aha, mencoba sabar, akan meledak atau apa, Sasuke? Aku terdiam. Kemudian pandanganku beralih pada Ino yang melihat pada aku dan Sasuke. Kenapa Ino? Tidak perlu mencampuri urusan kami! Kau cemburu? Ambil saja Sasuke dariku.

"CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU!" ucapku tak sabar. Aku menendang kakinya. Tapi dia sama sekali tak bergeming. Tendanganku yang terlalu pelan untuknya atau dia yang terlalu kuat untukku? Atau kombinasi keduanya? Ah, sudahlah. Yang jelas itu sama sekali tak mempan. Dan yang membuatku tambah gemas sekaligus benci adalah ketika ia tak kunjung bicara. Ya ampun.

"He! Uchiha! Kau bilang mau bicara, kan? Oke, sekarang kau mau bicara apa! Aku akan mendegarkan sedikit! Kau sudah membuang waktuku!" ucapku dengan ketus. Aku melihatnya. Ini perasaanku atau aku bisa melihat gurat kesedihan pada wajah Sasuke. Entahlah… tapi daripada melihatnya seperti itu, yang kembali membuat hatiku tak tega. Aku melihat sekeliling asal bukan pada wajahnya. Di dekat sudut sekolahku inilah, di pinggir jalan yang lumayan sepi, Sasuke menggenggam tanganku erat. Dan Ino ada di belakangnya. Aku menghela nafas lagi. Kembali menatap wajahnya yang tak kunjung membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kalau ingin mengatakan sesuatu katakan saja," ucapku pelan. Aku sudah bosan seperti ini. Dia akhirnya melonggarkan pegangan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau memutuskanku?" tanyanya pelan. Dia menatapku dalam. Mendengar pertanyaan bodoh itu, aku mengerutkan dahiku tak suka.

"Kau pikir kenapa?" tanyaku balik. Ia mendengus. Aku tambah mengerutkan dahiku tak suka. Seenaknya saja mendengus seperti itu di saat aku sedang marah karena kesalahanmu sendiri. He, pokoknya kali ini hanya aku yang boleh marah, Uchiha!

"Kau sudah tahu, kan? Jangan berlagak tidak tahu! Sekarang aku mau pulang. Sudahlah kalau mau membahas itu!" ucapku kemudian langsung berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan Sasuke dan Ino yang memanggilku. Aku tidak peduli.

* * *

Aku memang sengaja tidak ke terminal dulu, akan tetapi berbelok menuju ke warnet. Dengan segera aku menghabiskan waktuku bermain game atau internetan. Aku tidak mau bertemu merka-kalau mereka benar-benar mencariku. Hah, kenapa juga Sasuke mencariku, padahal dulu ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan aku? Kalau dia tidak mau putus denganku, kenapa dia tak pernah memperhatikanku? Aku benar-benar bingung padanya. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikirannya itu?

* * *

Pukul tiga sore aku segera beranjak keluar dari warnet. Aku berjalan dengan perasaan agak was-was. Entah kenapa aku sangat tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke. Aku benar-benar ingin melupakan Sasuke. Tapi tiba-tiba mulutku terbuka sedikit ketika aku melihat Sasuke dan Ino baru saja keluar dari toko aksesoris cewek yang ada di sekitar terminal itu. Haa? Aku benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Mereka berkencan, ya? Aku mengerutkan dahiku tak suka. Tapi apa peduliku, sih? Peduli amat mereka mau berkencan atau apa. Huh…

Segera saja aku berlari menuju terminal. Tak kupedulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melihatku berlari seperti orang ketahuan mencopet. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam bus. Aku benar-benar ingin pulang sebelum mereka menemukanku.

* * *

Aku mengerutkan dahiku merasa aneh ketika membuka pemberitahuan yang nampak adalah tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang mengirimkan sesuatu, mengomentari status, kotak masukku juga membludak dan lain sebagainya. Hah, tampaknya ia benar-benar ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku. Tetapi aku sudah benar-benar tidak ingin menemuinya lagi. Dia yang telah menyakitiku. Aku bingung, dia yang memulai, dia juga yang menghempaskanku, dan tanpa memberikanku waktu untuk membenahi diriku sendiri, ia mulai datang, dan pikiranku selalu mengatakan kalau ia akan menghempaskanku seperti dulu lagi.

Tanpa membuka satu per satu kiriman dari Sasuke, aku sengaja memasang status baru, mengomentari foto teman-temanku khususnya Gaara, Naruto dan Kak Sasori. Entahlah, ini mungkin ialah balas dendam. Huh, padahal aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi nyatanya egoku amat sangat tinggi, aku ingin membalas apa saja yang telah Sasuke perbuat kepadaku. Aku terlanjur sakit hati. Aku tersenyum licik ketika melihat ke sudut kanan bawah lappie, Sasuke online. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli seberapa gencar dia mengajakku untuk chatting. Malah, ketika dia menyapaku, hanya aku balas dengan menulis tanda '.', kemudian bergegas logoff. Bagaimana Sasuke? Apa aku kejam?

* * *

Hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah. Kepalaku pusing sekali rasanya mau pecah. Aku seharian tidur di dalam kamar. Tidak ada yang aku lakukan selain Facebookan, walaupun agak malas karena pemberitahuan akan penuh dengan kata Uchiha Sasuke. Dan aku tidak peduli.

Mencoba menghilangkan bosan, aku mengambil motorku kemudian berniat untuk berkeliling alun-alun. Sore ini memang hujan, jalanan licin. Dan entah mengapa aku begitu bodohnya, naik motor dengan tidak hati-hati karena moodku yang tidak bagus, niatnya mau menghilangkan stress tetapi yang ada, motorku justru menabrak pembatas jalan karena kurang konsentrasi. Aku meringis kesakitan. Tapi untung aku tidak parah. Lecet di beberapa bagian, dan aku rasa kepalaku pusing sekali. Dan… mengeluarkan darah.

.

.

.

Eh? Darah?

* * *

"Sakura! Kenapa kau kemarin tidak masuk? Dan kenapa dengan dirimu? Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?" Tanya Ino begitu aku muncul di depan kelas dengan wajah kusut, kassa di kepala, di tangan kiriku dan dikakiku. Aku menggeleng lemah. "Aku jatuh,"

"Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami?" tanyanya lagi. Ah ino… sudahlah… dan sepertinya sekarang aku sudah tidak mau marah lagi pada Ino. Hah…

"Maaf, aku benar-benar bingung kemarin itu… uh…" ucapku mulai gelisah karena kepalaku pusing. Ino yang melihatku seperti itu langsung mengerti dan mempersilakan aku untuk istirahat di bangkuku. Ia kemudian mengambil HPnya. Aku tidak ambil pusing. Melihat Ino mengambil HPnya membuat hatiku mencelos karena mengingat betapa aku cemburu padanya.

Aku menelungkupkan kepalaku di meja dengan hati-hati. Kurasakan seseorang membelai kepalaku singkat. Pastilah itu Hinata. Atau Ino? Hah, biarlah. Aku ngantuk.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"E-eh?" ucapku kaget ketika dalam perjalanan ketika aku diluar gerbang karena menunggu jemputan ada seseorang yang menggeret lenganku. Sialan, mana pegangnya pas bagian yang sakit lagi. Aku hanya mampu meringis kesakitan. Aku menatap orang yang menggeretku dengan mata menyipit menahan sakit dan marah. Sa-Sasuke?

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya kaget. Dia kemudian mencoba menyentuh perban di pelipisku. Aku menjauh. Aku masih diam menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura? Kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahuku?" ucapnya gusar. Aku terdiam menatapnya. Sebenarnya aku ingin berlari lagi. Tapi dengan keadaan seperti ini? lupakan. Aku malah mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain, yang bukan kearahnya, menatap siswa-siswa lain yang sedang pulang sekolah. Hh, aku mulai berpikir, pasti Ino yang menyuruh Sasuke kesini karena tahu aku tidak membawa motor.

"Sakura!" ucapnya lagi. Aku masih malas menatapnya. Ayolah, aku ini egois pastinya.

"Demi Tuhan, jawab aku!" ucapnya sedikit berteriak, membuatku tersentak. Beberapa siswa yang melintas memperhatikan kami. Kurasakan wajahku memanas malu. Apa-apaan dia ini malah.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan nadah ogah-ogahan. Dia terdiam.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku apa yang sedang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya gusar. Aku tersenyum sinis.

"Apa itu perlu?" tanyaku sarkastik. Dia menatapku terdiam. Aku melihat dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar.

"Apa kau pernah peduli padaku, Sasuke? Uh… ketika kita masih berpacaran saja kau tidak mau memperhatikanku, apalagi sekarang kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Jadi untuk apa aku memberitahumu, hm?" lanjutku sambil melihatnya dengan ketus. Dia menatapku, demi Tuhan lagi-lagi aku melihat ada gurat kesedihan di wajah itu. Aku kembali membuatnya bersedih… Aku begitu jahat. Tapi… Ah, devil, kenapa kau terus mempengaruhiku agar aku membencinya? Aku tahu kalau sebelumnya dia itu selalu membuatku bersedih. Tapi aku… ugh, berhenti. Konsen.

"Sakura dengarkan ak-" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Aku tersentak. Perasaanku atau nada bicaranya memang lebih keras?

"Kau bisa diam?" potongku setengah berbisik. Dia terdiam menatapku. "Kau membuat semuanya melihat kearah sini," ucapku gusar. Aku meremas rokku gugup.

"Aku tidak peduli," ucapnya dengan suaranya yang berat itu. Dia memasukkan tangannya di kantong celana abu-abunya itu. Aku menggembungkan pipiku.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin mereka melihat. Aku mohon, ikutlah bersamaku. Sekali ini saja. Nanti kau kuantar pulang," ucapnya. Aku menghela nafas. Uchiha, permintaannya sulit ditolak. Dia pasti akan terus memaksa atau malah berbuat nekat. Aku tidak ada pilihan lain selain menurut. Perasaanku atau aku kembali lemah?

Aku mengangguk pelan, dia menggandeng tanganku dengan hati-hati menuju motornya. Aku menunduk, merasakan wajahku memanas tiba-tiba karena aku tahu, Ino sedang bersiul di dekat gerbang bersama Hinata. Hah? Well, Hinata memang kadang suka aneh. Salahnya bergaul dengan Ino. Tapi… apa yang sedag terjadi, sih?

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Sasuke. Boleh pinjam HPmu untuk ijin ayahku?" mintaku pelan padanya yang masih mengendarai motornya. Tapi aku sebenarnya sedikit ragu untuk meminta bantuan padanya. Akan tetapi dia merogoh kantong celananya dan menyerahkan HPnya padaku. Segera aku mengetikkan ijin untuk pulang agak larut dan mengatakan aku tidak apa-apa meskipun keadaan tubuhku seperti ini. Well, memang tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit lecet-lecet. Terkirim. Aku tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ide itu terlintas di benakku. Mumpung HP Sasuke ada di tanganku…

Segera saja aku membuka inbox di HPnya dan mendapati beratus sms ada di sana. Dan… kebanyakan dari Ino. Dengan tangan bergetar sambil sesekali melihat kearah Sasuke yang sedang mengendarai, diiringi penasaran aku membukanya dari atas.

**From : Ino**

**08-03-2011**

**09.30**

**Ya, betul. Kau bisa menjemputnya. :D**

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Oh, pasti ini soal aku tadi, kan? Aku buka semua sms yang ada di sana. Isinya cuma basa-basi. Dan mataku membulat setelah membaca salah satu sms disana.

.

.

.

.

**From : Ino**

**03-03-2011**

**20.00**

**Bagaimana bisa? Sudah kubilang, kan? Jangan keterlaluan! Nah, sekarang apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Kau benar-benar sudah membuatnya marah. Aku tahu tujuanmu sebenarnya hanya ingin tahu, tapi kalau seperti ini bukannya terlalu berlebihan? O.K, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Aku akan membantumu. Tapi, stop membuat Sakura cemburu! Tanpa itu pun seharusnya kau tahu kalau dia benar-benar menyayangimu!**

**.**

Bibirku mengerucut dan aku rasakan mataku panas ketika membacanya. Jadi, selama ini Sasuke hanya main-main saja, ya, dengan Ino, untuk membuatku cemburu. Begitu? Tega sekali kau, Sasuke!

"Sudah sampai," ucapnya. Buru-buru aku mengelap air mataku yang akan jatuh dengan tanganku. Eh? Rumah Sasuke.

"Kenapa disini?" tanyaku heran.

"Rumahku sepi. Aku malas sendirian di rumah. Temani aku, ya?" pintanya. Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Ini!" ucapku sambil mengangsurkan HPnya kembali. Dia menerimanya dengan gugup. Dia langsung membawaku masuk ke rumahnya.

"Kau internetan saja ya, Sakura!" ucap Sasuke kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya dan mengambilkan laptop untukku. Aku cuma mengangguk.

Dia mengelus puncak rambutku pelan, membuat rona merah menghiasi pipiku. Uh, kenapa disaat status kami bukan sebagai pacar lagi dia berlaku romantis begini terhadapku. Walaupun aku tahu kalau kegiatannya dulu adalah untuk membuatku cemburu. Iya kan, Sasuke? Aku melihat dia berlalu lagi ke kamarnya. Mungkin untuk mengganti baju. Aku membuka-buka lappienya. Wajahku bersemu merah ketika melihat gambar dekstopnya adalah fotoku yang sedang merengut. Kenapa kau pasang foto memalukan ini, Sasuke!

"Nih," ucapnya sambil mengangsurkan dua gelas jus tomat dan strawberry beserta kue kering di dalam toples. Aku tersenyum kecil. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal ketika melihat layar lappienya yang masih bergambar fotoku.

"Kau sendirian?" ucapku mengalihkan perhatian meskipun aku akui, wajahku pasti masih memerah. Dia mengangguk.

"Semua pergi keluar kota. Kenapa? Kau ragu dengan rasa jusnya?" ucapnya sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Aku terkekeh pelan. Membuat kepalaku sedikit nyut-nyutan. Sial.

"Tidak," ucapku. Ruangan kembali senyap. Aku melirik Sasuke di sebelahku, yang duduk di karpet dengan kepala menelungkup di meja. Dia memakai kaos biru dengan celana pendek. Santai, tapi tetap keren. Aku duduk di sebelahnya, bersimpuh-gaya dudukku- dengan menyangga kepalaku dengan salah satu tangan di meja. Aku kembali memusatkan perhatian pada layar lappie Sasuke. Aku membuka situs Facebook.

"Sakura," ucapnya tiba-tiba. Membuatku tersentak dan menoleh cepat, kurasakan nyeri di kakiku. Aku langsung duduk berselonjor dengan kaki di bawah meja. "Hm?"

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya tiba-tiba. Dia memandang lurus ke depan kemudian menatapku dalam.

"Untuk?" tanyaku berpura-pura cuek. Aku kembali menekuni Facebookku.

"Dengarkan aku dulu," ucapnya kemudian menutup lappienya dan menggesernya ke depannya, membuatku merengut. Ini pasti serius. Sangat malah.

"Maaf untuk semuanya ini. Membuatmu… cemburu," ucapnya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Aku terdiam.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Tadi kau pasti sudah membaca pesanku, kan?" tanyanya. Aku menunduk dengan wajah memanas karena tertangkap basah.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku gugup untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wajahku yang memerah-lagi.

"Karena aku hanya ingin mengetesmu. Well, maaf. Aku, hanya ragu saja kau benar-benar mencintaiku tidak," ucapnya. Aku melihatnya tak suka.

"Jadi kau pik-"

"Tidak, tidak! Jangan marah dulu! Aku hanya ingin mengetahuinya saja. Kau tahu, kau belum pernah memperlihatkan sikap cemburumu padaku. Padahal… aku menginginkannya," ucapnya. Dan saat itu aku berpikir Sasuke seperti anak kecil. Ck! Bodoh! Untuk alasan seperti itu ia melakukan ini semua?

"Memangnya harus diperlihatkan?" ucapku. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak juga. Tapi, aku ingin tahu. Dulu, saat aku dekat dengan Karin, padahal kau juga sudah menjadi pacarku kau diam saja. Aku jadi berpikir kau tidak peduli padaku," ucapnya. Aku terdiam. Sesimpel itu untuk membuatku cemburu ya, Sasuke.

"Dasar! Ck! Aku benci!," ucapku sambil menunduk. Dia menghela nafas. Gusar.

"o-Ok. Maaf. Kau tahu… hah…" dia gugup. Dan aku suka ekspresinya, sangat jarang diperlihatkan. Dan aku beruntung bisa melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura! Maaf karena gara-gara ide konyolku, kita malah berakhir! Maaf, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ini semua terjadi, Sakura, maaf! Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, Saku! Jangan berpikir yang kemarin itu sungguhan, aku hanya minta bantuan Ino itu saja. Jangan marah, ya?" ucapnya setengah panik. Aku terdiam. Jujur saja aku masih kesal atas perbuatannya yang berdasar pada ide yang benar-benar ngawur itu.

"Ya, tapi kau keterlaluan," tuduhku. Aku sekarang sangat ingin menggodanya. Entah mengapa mengetahui semuanya, aku malah jadi ingin menggodanya.

"Tidak!" ucapnya gugup. Dan ini SANGAT bukan Sasuke sekali.

"Iya…."

"BUKAN!" ucapnya sambil berteriak frustasi. Aku terkekeh. Dan aku masih melanjutkan semua itu.

"Dan aku tahu, Sasuke. Kau mengakhirinya ketika mengetahui tentang Gaara, kan? Maksudku semenjak kemunculannya. Dan itu membuatmu terkena senjata makan tuan. Benarkah?" ucapku mengerti sekarang. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya sambil mendengus kesal. Terlihat rona pipinya. Aku tertawa.

"Dan akhir-"

Dan detik berikutnya membuatku tidak bisa bernafas untuk beberapa saat. Sasuke uchiha, pacarku yang selama ini tidak dekat-dekat sekali denganku, mencium pipiku dengan cepat.

"Aa," aku gugup setengah mati. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Makanya diam," ucapnya ketus. Aku melihat rona merah masih menghiasi pipinya. Dan aku pun tahu, warna merah yang sama pun menghiasi pipiku.

Diam lagi, beberapa saat.

"Pokoknya aku minta maaf, Sakura. Aku pokoknya mencintaimu, menyayangimu. Titik!" ucapnya dengan nada egois. Aku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahku. Kurasakan tangan kekar Sasuke mengelus puncak kepalaku dan pipiku. Dan untuk ketiga kalinya, dia mengecup lembut dahi dan pipiku. Membuat wajahku terasa terbakar.

Hah, Sasuke, aku juga mencintai dan menyayangi kamu…

Dan semua pun aku yakin kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada lagi rasa cemburu pada sahabatku sendiri, Ino. Aku benar-benar. Hah, lega sekali. Dan malam ini, aku yakin, mimpi Sasuino itu akan menghilang berganti dengan Sasusaku. Semoga…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat (dengan gajenya)**

**Uchi : **Huaaaah... Saya akui saya paling ga bisa buat ending yang bagus... T.T (Emang dari awal udah jelek, mana bisa endingnya bagus/plak/).

Sebenarnya sudah jadi dari dulu, swear, dan saya cuma tinggal publish saja. Tapi waktu itu katanya FFn lagi error jadi ga publish dulu. T,T. Terus, pas mau publish, eh, gedebug jeder filenya hilang. DX. Jadi nulis lagi dan hasilnya menurut saya tambah jelek dan tidak bermutu. Apalagi banyak yang kurang, yang sebelumnya ada jadi ga ada.

O.K, stop untuk curcolnya. Oh, iya, maaf yang kemarin reviewnya belum dibalas semua karena terburu-buru. Gomen ne! Tapi yang jelas saya sudah baca semua reviewnya. SENANG! /loncat-loncat gaje/.

Oh, dan untuk sekarang gomenne lagi tidak bisa membalas reviewnya. Gomennasai, minna! T.T. Yang jelas saya sangat berterimakasih atas partisipasinya. Untuk yang gemes ama Ino dan Sasuke -author dikeroyok-, gomenne, itulah jawabannya. Hihi.. Jadi sebenarnya mereka itu baik, kok. :). **Gara-garanya** Sasuke itu dulu kan dikejar terus ama Karin, padahal Sakura tahu, tapi dia diam aja. Sasuke mengira Sakura itu tidak peduli padanya makanya dia bersekongkol(ga enak bahasanya) ama Ino untuk mengerjai Sakura. Begichuuu... -plak-.

Dan inilah, saya pengen cepet update karena seminggu lebih dikit lagi (bahasa apaan) harus UN. DX Jadi niatan mau publish supaya tenang tidak ada hutang walaupun fict-?- yang lain juga belum selesai. Jangan bunuh saya untuk yang menunggu MCDK. m(_ _)m

Osh, terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca, mereview, menyarankan pada temannya, memberikan saran, kritik atau apapun itu, suka sekali... -hug-. Terimakasih banyak. Gomen tidak bisa membalas kali ini. T_T

Sekali lagi terimakasih. Dan untuk yang akan menghadapi UN, AYO SEMANGAAAAAT! :D


End file.
